To Marry a King
by KatKing1979
Summary: An Arranged Marriage sends a young woman's life into chaos. She wants to find a way out, bit a deal is struck even before the Ceremony begins. Can they agree to remain friends? Or will they live lonely lives and trapped a situation they cannot stand?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

She stood in shock at what she was hearing, her fingers playing with a golden wave of her hair and she shivered. She was the youngest of all the King's children, surely she would be allowed to marry for love and not for a political alliance with Asgard. This was not fair, ahe never asked for it. And Loki? He was a criminal, still sitting in prison and waiting for his punishment to be met out. She would be ridiculed and considered the Wife of the biggest bastard in all the Nine Realms. Her forest green eyes filled with tears, and she trembled at the thought of him touching her. This was not fair, she did not want him. She smoothed her lavender silk skirts, making up her mind as to her decision.

"Elanora?" Her mother, Queen Matta said, her face concerned at the pale features her daughter held. She looked like her daughter, just older and more matured by her age. Elanora pleaded with her mother silently to fight her father on this matter, but she knew her fate was sealed.

"I will not do this." She whispered. "It is not fair, you promised me a marriage of my choosing. Not this."

"Elanora! This is your duty as my daughter." Her Father, King Orn commanded. She looked at him, shocked as he had rarely raised his voice at his daughter and she shook her head.

"He is a beast. Half bred from Jotun and Asgardian blood. I cannot be his wife, and I refuse to marry him." She replied, balling her hands I to fists and standing her ground. "I will marry a man of my choosing as you promised me, and no other."

"You forget your place! And who put you in it! If it were not for King Odin, then we would not be the ruling family. He sent his own son to assist us in keeping our rightful place during the Civil War our cousin launched against us. You will be wed to his adopted son as a sign of goodwill between our realms." Orn commanded and Elonora shook her head. "King Odin and Queen Frigga are more than pleased with this match. The wonderful Lady is most likely singing your praises to your intended now. Do not make this difficult, I love you as if you were my first and do not like punishing my children. You know this my child, and it pains me to think of you weeping."

"Then promise me to Thor, his deeds cry of his compassion and warmth. Please Father, Loki is cold and cruel. He kills for pleasure and revels in making misery." Elanora pleaded, trying anything to remove herself from her obligations. She wept, her father shaking his head and sighing.

"It is done, You will marry him and dwell in Asgard. As a dutiful and happy Wife of a Noble Born Man. You leave tomorrow to meet with him, perhaps your perceptions will change in the three months before you are pronounced his Wife." He replied and she looked at him with a tear streaked face.

"I will not. I will not marry that monster!" She screamed, her mother stepping forward and grabbing her arm. The silver silk shimmered under her grip and she tried to pull away, her mother gripping her harder.

"Return to tour chambers and pack, I suggest you change your mind, or you may find yourself in a great deal of trouble Youn Lady. Thor is already spoken for, so put a match with him out of your mind. Stop being a willful, spoiled wretch!" Matta hissed, angry that the manners of her sweet and kind daughter had been so turned. She stared into her eyes, sadness filling them, and fear edging the orbs. The normal shine of happiness gone, and slowly becoming dull.

"I know he will hate me, and kill me in that hate." Elanora said, letting her mother lead her away. The only sound filling the modest palace was the sobs of a brokenhearted girl.

"She will be fine my dear Wife, she will find his true nature and see him as Frigga does." Orn said, reassuring his stricken wife. She folded her hands, nodding and smiling at her husband.

"We did promise her she could follow her heart, we have broken her trust in that." Matta said, looking down in shame for betraying her always happy and cheerful daughter. She remembered holding the giggling baby girl that suprised she and her husband in her lap, her small fingers reaching for a butterfly as it fluttered past. That day, the unnamed six month old got her name. Elanora, the Old Vanir word for "Laughter", and it seemed all the girl ever did.

"She will learn my love, and one day be a Queen."

"Of Jotunheim. How will she grow flowers. She loves to grow flowers! What is she fades, forgotten and cast out by Loki to starve?"

"It will not be so. Frigga is arranging chambers for her now, decorated in cheerful colors and overlooking her own garden there to tend. When she is not bearing children." Her husband reassured, smiling and nodding to his wife. He doubted any children would come from the match, but he knew that the always kind and warm Frigga would keep her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I dislike her already." Loki said, letting out a long breath and crossing his arms as he paced his cell. "Twenty years you kept me here, and now you take me out to marry me off to some dull witted girl?"

"She is far from that, she is very gifted in music and philosophy. She has even studied all the histories she could, she is a shy girl but very intelligent by her own right. That alone should put something in common between the both of you, perhaps you could discuss literature together?" Frigga countered, her patient nature showing as she explained Elanora to him. "She is very lovely as well, golden haired, and graceful at dancing. Please do try and give her a chance to prove that to you."

"I doubt you see my elation now." Loki said blandly. He sat in a chair, glancing up at Frigga's illusion and groaned to himself. "I was nothing but a stolen relec before, stored away until he had some use of me. Now I am a piece of breeding cattle, sold off to create an alliance. That girl is probably even less overjoyed to hear of this, I am suprised she will not try to throw herself off the Bifrost before she reaches the castle."

"Loki. It is a hard thing to do. Enter into a Political Marriage, but I find that love does eventually come from one. You will meet with her tomorrow, and I arranged for you to have a new suit of clothes made. Look at this as an opportunity to, find a better place for yourself and your future." She replied, sighing and hoping he would hear her out. She was suprised that he did not rage at the announcement, his features betraying nothing if his thoughts as he listened to her.

"I pity that poor girl. Little..."

"Elanora, Loki. Her name is Elanora." Frigga said. "Why pity her? She may be elated when she meets you."

"Would you be elated to be wed to a monster? To know that you must give him children of your body?" He snapped, glaring at Frigga and scowling. "I pity her, and I do not know what she even looks like! She could look like a horse for all I know, nine hundred years old and no suitor of her own! Gods woman! She will be ridiculed by her association to me."

"If you turn your head, I had a Guard bring her portrait for you to see. Perhaps you will find something about her worth calling her Wife." Frigga said and he looked at the hall outside his cell. He saw the painting and his heart sank as he gazed at her face. She was not only lovely, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her golden waves framed her face, and his lips parted as he studied the curve of her full lips and her soft cheek. Lips he would never kiss, a cheek he would never touch.

"I pity her more now." Loki said, Frigga pressing her lips together and looking down. She swallowed, her eyes filling with sadness and she sighed.

"You will see, perhaps she will suprise you Loki." She said and her illusion vanished before he could say more. The Guard moved to take the portrait away, and Loki gestured for him to stop.

"Leave it." He said and looked up at the cell of ragged prisoners across from his own. "It improves my view."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Ambassadorial Procession neared the castle, King Orn and his Wife, Queen Matta in the lead. They were flanked by Guards on either side, and the Queens Maids followed them immediately behind. After the twelve Maids, was a lone girl. Her silk gown of rose and blushing pale peach ruffling in the soft breeze as she sat sidesaddle on her light gray mare named Starchaser. She looked at the shining city before her, and choked back tears as she rode on. But she hardly saw an inch of it, her sadness blinding her at the thought of her future Her stomach was a hollow pit, being unable to eat anything the night before or that morning from her choking depression. She looked down in sadness, terrified of what she was about to do this day.

"She looks like she is going to an execution." One of the Maids whispered to her friend, both of them glancing back and giggling.

"I do feel awful for her. She wanted a man she loved as her husband, not him. He is awful, and now she faces no choice to any source of happiness. We should not tease the Princess." Her companion replied.

"Yar. Sarra. Your attention should be elsewhere!" Their Mistress snapped, looking back at the two girls. "Gossip is not becoming of a Lady, and you should refrain from it. Am I correct Akima?"

"Yes Queen Matta." Akima said, smiling politely and lowering her eyes in respect. Yakima was chosen to stay with Ealnora as her only Lady, and was happy to do so.

They were fast friends, having grown up together and the two of them shared many secrets. They also got into trouble together, causing both their mother's to nearly loose their wits many times. She comforted her friend in her sorrow the best she could the day before, helping her dress that morning and braiding her hair neatly. She smiled as she put the gold combs in her hair and small pins of pearls and twinkling ameythists, doing her best to raise her friend's mood but still failing. She wondered to herself if her friend would ever be happy again, and asked the Norns that Prince Loki would be kind to her.

"You are a proper and graceful Lady then." Matta said, sighing at her daughter. "Stop sulking Elanora! You are about to meet your future, at least pretend to be happy."

"Yes Mother." Elanora replied, blinking back tears as they approached the castle gates and saw The Royal Family waiting to greet them. Elanora looked at Thor first, her eyes filling as they fell to Loki and she swallowed the lump in her throat at seeing him.

He stood, looking cold and unaffected by the approaching envoy. His demeanor arrogant, and the scowl on his face evident as they approached. The closer they got, the more Elanora trembled in fear and said silent prayers to whomever was listening to strike her down.

He stood in an emerald Tunic trimmed in gold embroidery, his overcoat made from the same black leather as his pants and boots. His hair was tied back, making him seem more severe as the horse brought her closer and she tried not to whimper as he studied her. She felt like an insect under his gaze, and saw how different he was from her.

"He is rather handsome to look at." Akima whispered, but Elanora shook her head. "Severe, but not unattractive."

"I am cursed by this Akima, I will never know joy again." She replied and made up her mind as what to say on their meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki saw her almost immediately, scowling as he saw how the portrait did her little justice. Her shining hair and pale skin was a pure gem, untouched and unspoiled by any hand. She sat proudly, hiding the fear that caused her hands to tremble on the reins, and he felt his heart pound as the Footman helped her from the saddle. A pang that it was not his shpulders her hands rested on, his hands on her slender waist. He admired her Grace, the way only the toes of her peach slippers peeked from under her gown, and the way she stepped lightly as she walked.

"A dancers grace." He thought to himself, unable to look away and realized that she was in fact, very shy. She followed her parents, The King and Queen of Vanenheim and saw her edge away from him and stood silently, waiting to be introduced. He followed the curve of her bare shoulder, longing to touch it and smooth his hand over it. Her breathing steadied, and he tore his eyes away before anyone saw him admiring her.

"She already fears you." Thor poked, laughing to himself. "She is pretty though, stop looking miserable Loki. At least you will have attractive in your bed to warm it."

"Shut up Thor." He replied in a low voice and glared accidentally at the poor girl. She looked away, fixing her eyes on the ground and trembling. Confused at what she had done to earn his anger, and blinking back tears again. She felt her courage drain away, slipping through her shoes and into the stones under them.

"Welcome King Orn and Queen Matta to Asgard. Although your visit is brief, I assure you both that your daughter will receive every and all hospitality by our people after you depart." Odin said, his voice carrying over the small crowd that was gathered. "May we be introduced you this lovely creature?"

"Of course my friend and fellow. May I present Our youngest daughter, and my most beautiful as well, Princess Elanora." King Orn said, taking the girl's hand and leading her forward. The girl kept her eyes down, not smiling nor looking up at her future Father in Law.

"Hello King Odin and Queen Frigga." Her soft voice said, no lilt of happiness in it. Loki could hear a tremble, as if she were about to cry carried in it.

"Hello My Dear." Frigga said, and smiled warmly. She took Elanora's hand in hers, lifting her chin gently and smiled at her. Frigga brought a small smile to the stricken girl's face, her gift for easing the mind of all showing.

"Hello." Elanora said again automatically.

"Let more than the cobblestones see your face child. You should give the sun a chance to warm you." Frigga said and guided her to Loki. "Let me introduce you formally to your intended, he is most eager to meet you."

Frigga started walking with her arm around the pale girl's back, but stopped. She looked back at her charge, the girl stopped moving and refused to budge, shaking her head and her mouth fell open in panic. The girl let a tear fall, breaking free from from the Queen's arm and backing away.

"I... I will not do this." The girl whimpered, turning to run but her Mother and Father caught her. She continued to shriek, trying to get away from her parents and run away. "I will not! I will die before I wed him!"

"Perhaps she is tired from her journey, We will take her to her chambers and see that she is settled before we return to Vanenheim. I have matters that are most important to attend to, given the recent conflict and all." King Orn said, trying to save face at his daughter's outburst. Loki frowned, shifting his weight after being unused to standing after being imprisoned for so long.

"Stop it!" Queen Matta shouted at the girl, and she shook her head. Shrieking and struggling against her parents. Loki frowned deeper, beginning to wish this never occurred.

"I will not marry him! He is a monster and I hate him!" Elanora shouted, shaking her head, her words driving an ice cold dagger through him. Odin waved a Paige over and whispered instructions to take them to the chambers they prepared for the Princess.

The King and Queen pulled her through the gates, the girl sobbing and shaking in terror as they went. Loki sighed and heard Thor chuckle next to him, Frigga folding her hands.

"Well... That went rather well." Thor said and excused himself. Loki glared at him as he left, feeling Frigga touch his arm gently.

"She was scared Loki, she did not mean what she said. Think on her kindly." Frigga whispered. Loki let out a long breath, turning in his heel and walking to his chambers in silence.

"I like her even less now." He said to himself as he walked and vanished through the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid! Willful Girl!" Queen Matta scolded her daughter, throwing her to the ground and waving a bench over. The Maids brought it to where their Mistress commanded and stood silently, holding their hands neatly. She pointed to it, Elanora knowing what would happen now and trembling.

"No... No Mother... Please." Elanora sobbed, tears flowing freely and she whimpered as she saw the cane come out.

"Will you apologise for your actions and marry him?" Matta said, and her father closed his eyes and silently shook his head at Elanora's response.

She crawled forward, leaning across the seat of the bench and braced her hands, one Maid lifted the back of her skirts to expose her legs and bottom. She bowed then, backing away silently. The cane whistled through the air, connecting with his gentle natured Daughter's legs and he heard the girl cry out in pain.

"Will you marry him?" Matta growled, and Elanora shook her head. Stubbornly refusing to give an inch, her mother bristled at the response and glared at her child.

"No. I will not." Elanora replied and braced for another strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Three hours passed, yet Elanora did not break. Her mother leaned against the wall, the cane loose in her fingers while her daughter lay on the floor weeping. She was weakened, and shivered with the fear that another blow would come soon. The girl ached all over her backside, and she was raw from the beating from buttocks to knees. King Orn looked down at Her, her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat and her hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Why must you be so stubborn and willful? Do you not see what this match offers you? What it offers Vanenheim? This is the way of it, and you will do as you are told." Matta snapped, glaring at the girl and she poked at her with the end of the cane. She flinched away from it, whimpering and trying to cover her exposed skin. Trying to hide her shame and humiliation, tangling her skirts as she hissed at the pain.

"Because you broke your promise to me!" Elanora shrieked, her vision turning red and she unable to hold back any further. "You said that I could marry of my choosing! It was all a lie! You are a lie... and I trust you not!"

"Mind what you say!" Matta shrieked back and raised the cane to beat her again. Elanora threw her arms up, crying out as it crashed into her arms and she fell to the side. Orn stepped forward after the fifth blow, stopping his wife before he damaged their daughter futher.

"Calm yourself Wife, she has learned her lesson... Akima, you will return with us." Orn said, turning to leave. "You have made this bed for yourself Daughter, lie in it until you learn your place."

"Please... Akima! Mother, you said she could stay... She is my only friend here." She wailed, her heart breaking at her new punishment. He mother gestured to Akima to collect her things, the girl doing so with tear glazed eyes.

"That is your doing Elanora, perhaps a bit of solitude will teach you to remember your manners. I have no more patience for this Husband, let us go." Matta said, turning on her heel and leaving her daughter weeping on the floor of her opulent chambers. Elanora could not believe how she was being treated, how she was turned from favored daughter to a piece of cattle. She wept harder, her tears falling into a puddle under her face.

"I will write you My Princess, I promie you. Goodbye Elanora, please find some happiness." Akima said, closing the door behind her and leaving the sobbing girl alone. She lay Still, her thighs exposed and burning from her punishment and she sat up and screamed all her pain and sadness for all to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki sat in his chambers, trying to read the book and glancing at the door that led to that awful girl's chambers. He could hear the continued wailing and shrieks from her, his eyebrows pressing together as he tried to drown her out. He heard further shouts, and then low mutters, followed by the sound of people leaving the brat behind. He looked up at the portrait that leaned against the wall, groaning to himself and hating himself more for finding her attractive. She lacked any refinement that was so bragged of, and the way she acted now made him doubt she was sane.

He turned the page, calmly finding what he was looking for and continued reading when a scream startled him. The book fell to the floor and he shot out of his chair, slamming the door open and finding the girl laying on the floor alone. He could see her purple and red thighs clearly, and his mouth fell open in shock at the terrible bruising. He cursed internally, unable to believe that anyone would beat her so over such a small transgression.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded, the girl shrieking at him in shock and retreating toward a wall. She covered her legs, trying to press through the stone behind her and she shivered. He caught his anger before it flared, and saw a large bruise on the back of one of her hands. It was obvious, they had beaten her to comply with this arrangement.

"Please." She whispered, her voice thick with tears and husky from screaming. He gave her plenty of room, seeing that she was in pain from sitting on her rump. He took a pillow from the bed, the pale blue cushion sparkling with lavender, rose, and gold embroidery in the sunlight. He then put it on the floor, shoving it toward her to sit on.

"What has been done to you is not fair." He said, sitting on the floor and watching her take the pillow and slip it under her backside. "We share a bathing chamber, and I can offer you the comfort of a warm bath. I also have some herbs that will help soothe your aches."

"What do you want?" She asked him, looking at him warily and he sighed.

"I will fetch your Maid."

"She is gone. I have no one here." She said and buried her face in her hands. He closed his eyes, seeing that she was in no condition to limp to the bath or change her own clothes unassisted. He stood quickly, walking to the door.

"I will fetch Frigga then. She and one of her Maids can help you with your dress and soothing your injuries." Loki said, reaching for the handle and paused. "I may have also found a solution to our problem, but it will require a great deal of patience on both our parts."

"What do you speak of?" Elanora asked him, looking at him in interest and with a glimmer of hope in her leaf green eyes. He returned to his place on the floor, sliding closer to her and she kept her eyes on him.

"I know you have little reason to trust me, but I have some information that may free us of this awfulness. After which we part ways, you will have my blessing to do as you wish and you may retire after to an estate that is going to be gifted to us by Odin and Frigga." He replied, her mouth fell open and she shook her head.

"How? I... I wish to know how this is to happen." She said, her eyes wide and he smiled at her.

"We do not consumate the marriage for two years, then we can void it. An easy Annulment, and a fast end to given circumstances. It is just that simple, but it takes patience." He replied and she gasped, her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"But it is two years! How am I to endure two years in a marriage neither one of us want?" She cried, and he put up a hand. She stared at it and flinched, afraid to take her eyes off it and who could blame her at that point. She had just been beaten, abandoned, and left with only a door between her and the man she was terrified of as a barrier.

"We live as friends." He said and turned the hand to offer it to her. She stared at it for a long time, shaking and slowly lifting hers to shake his.

"As friends then." Elanora said and looked at him. "I am Princess Elanora Ornsdottor, last in line for the Throne of Vanenheim."

"I am Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard and King of Jotunheim. It is a pleasure to make your aquantince Princess." He said and she smiled weakly. It faded quickly again, and she thought for a long time about something. She shifted her weight, wincing in pain from her legs and backside.

"I was awful. I do apologise for that. I am much better mannered, pleas understand that the strain of this caused me to act rashly" She said and he laughed. She scowled at him, her eyes going wide and he leaned his head against the wall for a moment. He rested one arm on his knee, laughing harder and he could not hold back anymore.

"What is so funny?" She demanded and he stretched a leg out in front of him.

"Awful was an understatement. You sounded like a cat stuck in a tin barrel filled with water." He grinned and she crossed her arms and blushed. "I though Thor was going to have to carry you in, and Frigga looked as if she were going to faint!"

"I don't need this teasing right now, I am embarassed enough by that display!' She said and frowned, he continued laughing and howled eventually with the fresh memory of it. He remembered how she had gone from poised and shy to a wailing, screaming mess in a matter of moments.

"I do apologise for that. You must admit though, it was a sight. You were on your way back to Vanenheim, the Norns be damned." He laughed. She let out a sigh, her face smiling slightly and she started laughing with him. She leaned forward as she giggled, wincing in pain again and she moaned. She took in a long breath, tensing her whole body and whimpering with the pain. Loki frowned, looking at her and he nodded.

"I will fetch you help and those herbs. I think you should know, that what was done is considered a crime here." He said, getting up and she watched him.

"Beating someone? A crime?" She asked, her disbelief showing and she watched him walk to the door.

"Yes. We do not allow such things here, and I dislike seeing a woman suffer. I will have to keep up my act however, and anything I say now will not be an actual reflection of my thoughts. I hope you understand."

"Why not just tell her that we have come to an agreement that we will be civil to one another? Is that not easier than keeping up a falsehood?" Elanora asked, thinking about his words and feeling shocked at them. He nodded, leaving and she could hear him run the hall. How could someone made to be so cold and cruel, feel aboration toward violence done against women? Why was he telling her that he has found a way to save them both from? Why was he offering to be her friend?

She sat for a long time, thinking over and over to herself what she had just heard and seen. Her mind reeling at the thoughts it was given, unable to find an answer due to the pain from her legs and bottom. She missed Akima horribly, wanting to talk to someone about all she had discovered. To discuss, and get the opinion of a trusted friend on all she had seen and witnessed. Silently, she closed her eyes and moaned again at the ache in her heart of loosing her friend.

Soon, she heard the door open again. Her eyes opening and she looked up into the horrified face of Queen Frigga, the woman covering her mouth in shock.

"By the Nine Realms! What did they do to you poor child?" She gasped and walked to her. "Loki, fill a bath. You know the herbs and oils to use. Hurry!"

"I do." He said and Elanora felt arms circle her. She clung to the woman, accepting her comfort and heard water filling a tub from far away. She shivered, a chill taking her and she whimpered in the pain again.

"My Mother was angry... I was punished." She said and felt her eyes close suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Elanora woke the next morning, her body cradled in the mattress and she felt the dull aches of her torment the previous day. She rolled onto her side and yawned, thinking again about the proposal of remaining as friends with Loki and how she would find a way to endure two years as his Wife by name only. She could find a way to be patient, possibly learn the laws and ways of Asgard before they parted ways and started her own life. But a woman cast off by a Prince would have a very hard time finding a proper match, men often found such women tainted or were opposed to wed a woman in such circumstances. Perhaps, a brave soul would find her pleasing and court her afterwards. There was always that, but it was very rare.

In the interim, a friend would make this situation all the more tolerable. So, she decided that having his company would not be completely awful if they had to be as such.

She turned her thoughts over in her mind when her hall doors opened and Frigga entered, she looked at the Queen and buried herself under the blankets. She could not tolerate another woman looking down upon her or lecturing her further. She turned shy, watching the Lady approach the bed and noticing a kind smile on her face. She relaxed a bit, still staring at the woman and just breathing silently.

"I am so very happy to see you are awake, I was worried about you due to the fever you had. Are you still in much pain?" Frigga asked her and she moved the blankets back. Elanora could hardly believe how kind the matronly Queen was, and she nodded softly. Frigga smoothed her hair and frowned at her, forcing Elanora to find her voice and clarify her wellbeing.

"I have a small ache, but am recovering. Thank you My Queen." She replied softly and her eyes fell on the colors that surrounded her. He pale blue drapes and the sheer canopy of lavender fell around her bed, all the light colors, warm wood and open space reminded her of a beautiful flower garden and she smiled at them. The softness of the mattress under her back was pleasing, and she stretched her stiff muscles gingerly to feel the crisp, cool cotton of the sheets on her legs and toes.

"My Ladies and I took the liberty of unpacking your things, I hope you do not mind." Frigga said and she saw her harp sitting in the corner of the room near a padded stool. Her books were left on a desk, and her writing set and stationary was neatly set up for her. Elanora blushed at the gesture to male her feel at homw, watching her Queen run a hand over the gilded harp and she smiled at the fair girl.

"How long have you played this, I do love music." Frigga asked, returning her attention to Elanora.

"My Grandmother taught me in my fifth year, she passed when I entered my eighth, so my Mother hired tutors to continue my lessons." Elanora said, turning redder.

"Don't be embarassed, it is such a gift for an accomplished Maiden to learn an instrument. May I beg you to play for me and my Ladies, when you are better? I do love how soothing music is, and am so happy to find you are gifted in it."

"Yes. I will be happy to." Elanora said, her voice very soft and lacking the huskiness brought on by her screaming the previous day. Frigga sat on the bed next to her and lay a hand on her forehead, frowning at the realization that she still had the slight fever but her eyes looked clearer.

"You are still warm, it may be best for you to remain at rest today dear. I will have food brought to you, and something more for the pain." Frigga sighed, blinking for a moment. "I spoke with Loki, and he told me that you were beaten because of your behavior. I want you to know, that is not a practice we have here. It is barbaric, cruel, and only demeans the victim. I put a salve on your backside after bathing you, I hope you do not mind. Of course, Loki did not stay for that part. He finds... He finds the ill treatment of women disgusting, and abhors it in every way."

"He told me that, after we came to an agreement to be civil toward one another." Elanora said, shifting to relieve an ache in her hip. "He said that he wishes us to be as friends, and to has no ill will or thoughts toward me."

"And what do you think of this revelation?" Frigga asked, her eyes widening in suprise at the news. A small smile of happiness crossed the Queens lips, hope filling her that the marriage would work out for the better.

"It suits me, but the thought of marriage to a man I cannot love still turns my stomach sour." She said and the smile faded, leaving Frigga suprised about this girls nature. She was a fierce creature under her shy eyed exterior, and was possibly willing to fight tooth and nail to get what she wanted.

"Friends have the potential to grow into more, I would not rule that out. I disliked Odin when I was told I would marry him, and it grew into a civil arrangement, that eventually became so much more."

"I do not see that happening for me. I would prefer to serve as a Maiden of the Temple, rather than marry a man so callous." She said, her pride showing and Frigga sighed.

"I will still hope that you change your mind dear. You are a lovely and accomplished lady, and I like you very much. It would be a shame to c9vwr your plesant and warm smile with robes and veil to serve in humility." Frigga said, standing to leave and laughed to herself.

"Why do you laugh?"

"I felt so much the same way about Odin myself in the beginning, and now I fear the day we part when one of us goes to Valhalla." Frigga smiled, admiring the small girl. " I will send some food and medicines, rest now and do feel better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was dozing lightly when she heard the door between her Chambers and Loki's opened, startling her and making her pull the blankets up to her nose. He entered, wearing a light blue tunic and a pair of black pants. His black hair tied back, and he carried a box tucked under his arm. She watched him supicously as he approached, he picking up her robe and handed it to her.

"I will turn around so that you may cover yourself. You look much improved from yesterday." He said, laying the garment down and turning his back to her.

"Thank you. Why did you come to see me?" She asked him, sitting up and putting the light peach robe on and closing it over herself. "Come to gloat about your victory? Or to tease me more about my situation?"

"No actually, I thought you would be bored and lonely after being in here all day. I brought the game Pente, do you play?" He asked her and she sighed. He ignored her sharp tounge, reminding himself that it was probably directed at him because of the pain he caused her to endure.

"My people invented that game, of course I play it." She replied, and he snorted in response to her retort. "You may turn around, I am decent."

"Then I may have found a good opponent beyond Hogun. As of late, he chooses to avoid me." He replied and opened the box. He set the board on a pillow and gave her a pouch filled with polished sapphires, pouring a few polished emeralds into his hand and he looked at her. Studying her for a moment and gesturing for her to place her first piece.

"Ladies first. I insist." He said politely and she set her first stone in a corner at the cross of the grid on the wooden board. He nodded, impressed with her selection and placed one of his stones in an attempt to block her from one angle. She placed another, starting to build a defense in her strategy.

"I told you that my people invented this game, I used to play it often with my eldest brother Farrin. He is... He is the next to take the throne after my father passes to his next life in the Summerland." She said and he regarded her with patience. He smiled, finding the man she spoke of in his memory and nodded.

"I remember him, he was a good Diplomat and an even better Archer. Did you win often?" He asked her and she shook her head, watching him place a stone and thinking about her next move.

"He was better than I, but I could always hold my own in a game. I suppose he let me win at times so I would keep playing against him. Not letting me get discouraged and all that."

"I would let Thor win sometimes, otherwise he tossed my board and I did not want it to break. He did not like being defeated, and felt it was his right to be the better Son."

"I can understand that." She said and blocked him with a stone, he raised an eyebrow. She saw his features remaining calm and not bothered by the clever move, and he set another stone on the board and they continued to play in silence for a long time. The only sound filling the room, was the click of stones being placed on the board.

"Frigga told me you are going to play the harp for her and her ladies, may I listen when you do?" He asked finally, gesturing at the instrument in the corner of the room.

"I do not think that I could stop you. You are a man, and it is your right to do as you wish." She replied, placing another stone and trying to trap him from being able to make any more moves.

"You still have a right to say no. I will not force my presence on you if you desire to be left to yourself Elanora. It is your right here, you are no more property than I am a bird." He replied, grinning at her.

"I think you are teasing me. It is rude." She said and placed the stone that would block him from making any further moves. She had won the game and Loki shook his head as he laughed.

"I mean it in a playful manner." He said and cleared the board. "Shall we play again?"

"If it pleases you." She replied, holding her hand out for the blue gems and he placed them in her cupped palm.

"I do hope it please you as well... my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They played for a long time, chatting back and forth as they did so. No real things were revealed in the conversation, just banter between tgem that was of small and trivial things.

Elanora won five more games, and Loki eight before he stretched cat like and excused himself for the evening. She lay back under the blankets, feeling weary from her injuries and snuggled down under the blankets to rest. She thought about how much she had enjoyed the company and if he would seek her out further in the future. Was he merely wanting to be her friend, or did he desire more from her. She wondered why he was showing her so much attention, confused about his motives but kept her resolve in one particular aspect of this matter.

He would not bed her, and she would be free to do as she pleased in two years. And then her life would be her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Elanora sat playing the harp for her small audience and lost her self in the music. Her fingers plucked at the strings gracefully, both hands working to create rich melodies and Loki smiled to himself. Frigga sat, enraptured at the lovely tune, a lullaby that Elanora had just learned before leaving her home for Asgard. Her blue gown flowed around her, and she stilled the final notes of the song gently with one hand. Thor looked bored through the entire impromptu concert, and hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Wonderful dear! You have such talent." Frigga said, clapping her hands politely. Odin nodded, waving his hand in appreciation and she blushed. Thor slapped his meaty paws together, most likely happy for it to be over.

"Very well done Lady." Thor said, and grinned. The blush on her cheeks deepening, and complimenting her in a way that made Loki truly notice her.

"Thank you." Elanora said, smilung modestly and Frigga's ladies surrounded her to ask questions about the instrument. Loki laughed to himself, sighing as he watched Thor and Odin converse with eachother about something concerning a spar he had earlier. Frigga linked her arm in his, pulling him away and smiled up at him.

"It has been a week Loki, has your opinion changed any?" She asked him, his eyes finding her smiling at a red haired girl that sat on her stool and she showed her how to pluck at the strings. The girl imitated her movements, giggling when a sound came from the harp.

"She is surprising, and has many graces which few posess. I find her company agreeable as a friend only however." He replied, admiring her for a moment and saw her laugh with a dark haired girl that he found fetching.

"But not enough to desire her as your lifelong companion?" Frigga asked, frowning up at him and he gave her a noncommittal shrug in response.

"I told you that I only wanted to choose my own company for that matter, and I still feel myself drawn solely to bachleorhood."

"Loki, I only want for you to have something for yourself, some form of... permanence, so to say. You need to think about your future, and you lack an heir to continue your legacy." She replied, worry on her face as she spoke.

"Well, when I desire such things, erect a statue in honor of the event." He joked, laughing as Elanora sat on the stool again. She began playing a simple tune, the ladies listening to the soothing instrument and smiling at the Princess.

"But you have visited with her often this past week, how can anyone remain so unchanged after so much time together?"

"We are civil and happy to live as friends, I can ask no more of this matter as it is."

"And what about consumating this marriage? Will she agree to that?" Frigga asked and he regarded her for a moment. A sly smile crossed his lips, and she frowned.

"You intend to leave her a Maiden."

"But not without means. I will see that she has a way to support herself, and secure a future." Loki replied, laughing to himself and walking away. He approached Elanora, bowing politely to her and she smiled up at him.

"You have a great talent, you are truly gifted Lady." He said politely and she nodded back at him with a broad smile.

"Thank you Prince Loki. I am... very happy that you enjoyed my playing." She said and he laughed.

"Cards later?" He inquired, and she nodded.

"Of course, I would love to win more of your purse so I may spoil myself with a new necklace or gown." She snapped, earning a laugh from Odin at her lark. Loki grinned, and gave her a polite bow and walked away. A crash making him turn as he heard several women gasp in shock, he looked back and saw a sight that made him feel sick physically.

Thor was laying on the floor, broken under him was Elanora's harp. The gilded wood snapped in two from his leaning against it and he saw tears forming in the girl's eyes. She clasped her hands over her mouth, and swallowed back a sob. He bit back his anger, glaring at Thor and watched the oaf rise to his feet.

"My apologies Lady, I did not know that it was so brittle. I could have it repaired for you if you wish it." Thor said and Elanora shook her head, swallowing another lump in her throat and she stood from the stool. She stepped around the damaged instrument, her hands shaking and a tear traced down her cheek.

"No... I mean, I accept your apology but it will not sound the same if it is repaired." Elanora said, bending to look at the pieces and sighed. "I... I will see about getting a new one made for me."

She walked away, hurrying along the hall and he could hear a sob escaping her as she quickened her pace. Loki glared at Thor, hating him for damaging the harp and he waved his hands in front of the shattered remains. His magic healed the wood, restoring it to perfect condition and he turned sharply on his heel to leave for the library. His fists clenched, and he walked quickly toward his destination before he verbally berated Thor and found himself in more trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much!' She said, wrapping her arms around him in joy and he was shocked by the affectionate gesture. "You are so good and wonderful a friend as I could ever want! I cannot thank you enough for this."

"I thought you would want the Harp restored so you would not be forced to await the delivery of a new one." Loki replied with a bit of a start. "May I have my breath? You are stronger than you look."

She laughed, shaking her head and she smiled brightly at him. Her eyes shone, and she ran to her desk and returned with a letter.

"Not only my harp, but this! My Mother wrote me to tell me that Akima will be coming tomorrow! She read your letter, and she said that I may have my friend here to join us!" Elanora cheered, waving the vellum and giggling happily. He knew he could smooth relations with her parents over, but he did not realize that she would be getting her friend back. He smiled, knowing that she appreciated how much he did for her. She turned a circle, laughing and collapsing back on her chaise and she kicked her heels in excitement.

"Then you will need less of my company, I believe. Pity, I was coming to like you a bit." He said and sat in a chair at the table. She smiled at him, her demeanor relaxed for the first time in a week.

"I will still play cards and Pente with you, I get terribly bored gossiping about life at Court, if I do it all the time." She said and frowned. "I worry for my father though."

"Why is that?" He asked, shuffling the cards and she stood to join him for their promised game. She sat across from him, thinking.

"Varko, my cousin who started the Civil War escaped custody and now they must hunt him. His wife, Valera is with her first child and all worry that he will use it to gain the favor of the people for another coup against my father. If that happens, then there will be another war." She explained, her head hanging as he handed her six random cards. She took them, Looking down at them and he placed a coin on the center of the table. She added her own, matching his bet and he thought about the issue.

"Doesen't Farrin have a wife yet?" He asked, discarding two cards and taking two more.

"Yes, and a third child in her belly. He has a son to take his place when he passes, but the boys are still so very young. I dislike wars as well, all they do is make murderers of good men, and widows and orphans. Vanenheim has plenty of the latter from the last conflict." She said and thought about her own cards. She rid herself of three, replacing them and Loki added another coin. She added one of her own, biting her lip and sighing.

"Spoken like a true Princess with grand opinions of how things should be." He said and grinned at his tease.

"Don't tease me on this, you always tease me when I am serious." She said and he laughed.

"I only do so the keep the mood light, but I see now why your parents pushed for this Marriage." He said and she blinked at him.

"What do you mean? I do not understand your thinking." She replied and he smirked.

"A Marriage Alliance with Asgard has certain benefits. If conflict were to arise, Odin would feel obligated to send some form of support to defend the Father of the woman his stolen son is married to." Loki explained, laying his cards down. He had nothing at all, just a collection of random cards. "Not to mention your dowry, which was an exorbitant sum. I have to ask, how long has Vanenheim been running with empty coffers?"

"How did you know of the destution of my Father's throne?" She asked in shock and her mouth fell open.

"No one demands six million gold coins for the hand of a last born princess unless they are desperate for some financial gain. And in my opinion, Odin was a fool to pay it." Loki said and she glared at him. She put her cards down neatly and folded her hands in her lap. She calmed herself, but could not hide the tremble that moved her hands.

"Now you insult me, and my family." She said, and he turned her cards over. She had three Queens and He pushed the pile of money toward her. She looked down at her hands, not caring to say anything more and he regarded her.

"How can truth be an insult Elanora?" He said and shuffled the cards again. She blinked at him, picking up the coins and staring out the window.

"You insult me by pretending the be a caring friend and then say that my virtue and my body is something to be sold on the whims of my parents. I choose my life when this is over and become no one's property after that." She snapped, and he put six cards in front of her and he laughed sardonically.

"Then why is your virtue worth so much gold to him?" He mocked, holding the cards. "Maybe you should hold onto it after this is over, it may fetch a higher price."

"You may leave." She said calmly and he laughed to himself.

"It seems that the last born Little Princess cannot take a truth about herself." He said and stood, taking the cards with him. "Pity, I almost thought she was intelligent for a moment."

"Go." Was all she said, trembling with anger and she pointed at his door. "And I know about Morrigan, she is rather loud when you bed her."

"At least she is open to being bedded." Loki said, angry that she used his firey haired mistress against him. He knew she would tell Frigga about her now, not really caring because he set his eyes on the dark haired Floria and intended to make her his very soon.

Behind him, he heard a sob of heartbreak. Frowning to himself and he saw Floria walking toward him, she held his letter in her hand and stuck him across the face. He glared at the girl, and she crumpled the letter into a ball as she threw it at his feet.

"My answer is irrevocibally no." She said, showing him the ring on her finger. "I have a husband and he is more a man than you."

"Pity, I was hoping you were untouched." Loki laughed and the girl began walking away. She dismissed him with a gesture and shouted over her shoulder as she walked.

"Queen Frigga dismissed Morrigan this very hour as well, and she wishes to see you in her chambers at once. I would try very hard to explain that letter to her as a jest, she was very disturbed by what she read when I showed it to her."

Watching Floria leave him, he crouched down and picked up the crumpled page. He growled to himself, angry at the entire situation and he looked back at the doors behind him. He thought for a moment about apologizing to the woman behind them, explaining everything and shook his head. She would find out soon, and his lie would be revealed to her.

Instead, He walked to see what verbal lashing he was about to get with Frigga. It was never her temper he feared, because she was always so controlled in that respect. He feared her disappointment in him for his actions, and immediately regretted the bedding of Morrigan for the last two nights. She would in the end try to force Elanora back on him, but he feared that he had done too much damage to repair this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Elanora did not see Loki for a week following the argument that left her reduced to tears. In fact, she went out of her way to avoid seeing him at all. She declined every invitation from the Queen to visit, feigning one illness or another and peeked around corners to see if Loki was in a hall before entering it. She was almost caught in the library, and she hid among the stacks and stayed low, almost crawling to leave the space to avoid being seen.

She had heard rumors of Morrigan being dismissed, and feared that he would blame her for it on funding out it was true. She feared he would turn his anger on her, blaming her for the incident that Frigga caused when her Lady showed her the letter he had written in an attempt to seduce her. Morrigan may have left in shame and be gone from his bed, but she had little illusion that he had found a mistress again.

Akima returned though, and that was a bright spot for Elanora. They spent long hours every evening chatting and laughing as she prepared for bed. Her Maid and friend, shocked to learn that Loki had already strayed and overjoyed to hear of the legal way to end the marriage that was looming closer and closer by each day that passed. Akima fretted over her plans, begging her to just endure being married to a man who thought so little of her. But she peservered in her conviction that in two years she would be free, a woman of means and to make her own life. Not something she was allowed in Vanenheim, and by the laws of their Court.

Still, some sadness remained and she could not shake the feeling of dread that washed over her randomly. She did her best to not feel the foreboding of something terrible coming, and succeeded at times. To stave off such emotions, she buried herself with small chores and things that occupied her mind.

That day, she decided to pick flowers in the garden to cheer herself. An arrangement for her desk would lighten her chambers, and fill the room with a lovely fragrance. Three days ago, she heard something heavy be put in front of the doors that joined their chambers on Loki's side, and part of her mourned the loss of his company as a friend. But his insulting her was awful, and she could not forgive him for comparing her to a common whore.

Today, she could not dwell on her sadness, and she wore a pink cloak to keep away the chilled breeze of the morning as she walked through the dew covered grass and filled her basket with colorful blooms. Her blue skirts ruffled in the breeze. and she made sure they did not blow to high on her legs and compromise her modesty. She was so engrossed in collecting a rose, she did not see the brooding figure reading under the tree.

His eyes fixed on her immediately and drank in her graceful gait as she stepped up on a low, stone wall to pluck a blushing pink Rhodenderon from high on the bush in front of her. She lowered herself, holding the large bloom and lay it in her basket as she hummed a soft tune to herself. Her voice was delicate and soft, his ears catching every word of her song and she hummed a moment before singing again.

"Beautiful tune, what is it about?" He asked and she jumped, her basket falling to the ground. Flowers spilled across the grass, and she knelt to pick them up.

"I did not see you, forgive my being a nusiance." She said quickly, carefully putting her gathered blossoms back as she had them. She arranged them for a moment, her hands shaking and she picked the bundle up by the handle.

"You were no nuisance, forgive me for startling you." He said and closes his book. He stood and walked toward her, Looking at the collected bouquet and she looked up at him nervously.

"It is about Sprintime bringing hope on the petals of flowers." She said and stepped back from him. He frowned a moment, nodding at her silently.

"I was... I was harsh and a bastard. I wish to apologise to you now." He said, hanging his head a moment. "I miss our games and conversations. May I have or even beg your forgiveness?"

"I accept your apology, and give forgiveness on the condition that you learned a lesson in all that awfulness. I am missing our games as well, and running out of money to spend on things." She replied and he took a purse from his pocket, he put it in her free hand, and covered it with his. She looked at him nervously, shaking a bit and she glanced at their hands.

"Take this as penance for my transgressions against you, Elle." He said and smiled in thought. "Are you available for a walk? I hope so, there is something I wish to share with my friend." Loki hurried out, and she slipped the purse into her basket. She eyed him in suspicion, not sure of his intentions but was curious as to what he could possibly want her to see.

"I suppose that I am. Is it far?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. It is just on the other side of the garden and in the woods. I can carry your basket for you, if you wish to walk with me." He said and closed his fingers around the handle. She pulled the basket back, wondering if she should walk into the woods with him. She would be alone with him, and the rumors alone would be awful and hard to escape. She shook her head softly, stepping back from him again.

"I don't think it will be proper to be alone with a man in the woods. I don't believe we need any more rumors thrown about questioning our honesty, especially after certain events."

"I understand, but there is more I wanted to speak to you about... without prying ears or eyes." He said and she looked at him and sighed. She relented, putting her hood up and handed him the basket.

"Very well then, you can carry this and redeem yourself as a gentleman. I believe that you will return me as good a maid as I walked out of this garden." She said and followed him. The walked through a far gate, and down a path. He waited for her to take nervous steps with him, walking after and taking his offered arm. He moved her to the side furthest from the middle, offering her protection from anyone walking along that may cause them any grief.

"Thank you for your trust." He said and she nodded silently. "I suppose I should make my confession to you now."

"What confession?" She asked, fearing that he was going to tell her about his new found mistress. She pulled away from him, reaching for her basket and he stepped back.

"I never bedded Morrigan. I created an illusion in the hopes that it would render me unfit in the eyes of your Father to be your Husband. I... I wanted to give you a chance to leave before wasting two years of your life in waiting to find happiness." He said and she gasped at him.

"She was dismissed... She is shamed as a whore. Your lies..." Elanora said, Loki stopping her before she could continue. She glared at him, ready to verbally thrash him for turning her into a pawn to gain an end and crossed her arms.

"She was stealing from the castle. I found this in her pocket after she left you a supper tray." He said and produced a gold ring with a blue topaz set in it. She squeaked in shock, grabbing her ring from him.

"This ring was once the property of my Grandmother! I though it lost and never to return!"

"I am glad to return it to you then."

"I was wrong again about you, do I have your forgiveness?" She asked and put the ring on her finger. She reached forward and hugged him tightly in gratitude and he laughed.

"You are one to give embraces freely." He chuckled, she letting him go and stepping back.

"I was thanking you for all you have done. It is gratitude between friends." She said and he frowned. "You were right however, Vanenheim is facing ruin should there be another conflict. There is little money to pay the Guards, and my being offered to one of the sons of Odin was a way to fix much. I was told it wpuld be to show gratitude, but I do fear I was decieved."

"You still do your duty well. I am sorry you have to suffer through this, and offer you my sympathies. Not as a jest toward you, but as a continuation of our aminity."

"Thank you." She said and she blinked at him. "Akima coming was some comfort though, and I do owe that to you."

"You are welcome then, may I ask you a question?" He replued and she nodded shily.

"Yes... you may, and I will choose to answer."

"Why was the harp so precious to you?" He asked and offered his elbow again, continuing their walk. She frowned and looked at her feet, wondering if she could trust him.

"It was given to me by my Grandfather when I came of age. He was the one who encouraged me most to play, and when I do now I feel as though he and Grandmother were in the room with me." She said and blushed. "I know this sounds silly, but I do feel that way. He adored me from the moment I was born, and sought to understand me in all things. Even if he did not understand them himself. I was the unexpected child, Mother loosing a son who was stillborn before I and her being deemed unable to carry more children."

"It is not silly at all, and I am truly sorry that Thor broke it to begin with." He said and stopped to look at her. "You have a great talent, and I hope you play always. I like to hear it when you practice as I read, it is soothing in a way."

She mentally froze, something stirring in her at the compliment and she turned red at it. She was not used to hearing such praise from anyone, finding herself struck dumb by it. She struggled for a moment, thinking hard as what to do when she slowly found something that felt right to her.

"I... I am quite impressed with the magic you used to fix it. It is very... It is truly a gift you use well." She said and he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling at the compliment. They walked on, coming to a glade and he offered her a seat on a low rock. He sat next to her, and she rested her hands on her knees as she looked at the pond and watched the waterlillies dance across the water.

"Thank you. Not many people are impressed by my study anymore. They see it as a part of me, not as something that I had to work hard to learn." He replied and she nodded.

"Is it something you must be trained in?"

"Yes." He said and licked his lips. "I started as a child and had to learn slowly before I gained enough experience to learn on my own. I did some experimentation as I grew however, and lost my eyebrows because of it once."

"How did that happen?" She laughed, trying to picture him without his brows and laughed a little bit harder.

"I attempted to wield fire as a weapon, and nearly set myself alight." He replied and rolled his eyes. "Thor teased me relentlessly, so I put an angry Mountain Cat in his bed."

"That is awful, what both of you did, but I understand in a way." She laughed again and went back to her own thoughts. He was a bit handsome, she had to admit. His hair looking soft as it curled over his neck and she felt an urge to touch it, only to test her theory. He also had a proud nose, straight and perfectly shaped for his face. She looked away quickly before he caught her staring and she watched a frog hop into the pond and dive out of sight.

"What I wanted you to see should appear soon. It is something most rare."

"What is it?" She asked and he grinned back at her.

"Just wait, it will come." He said and she started when they heard the brush rustle on the other side of the pond. Slowly, as if by some magical force, the shy muzzle of a pure white unicorn appeared and it slowly walked to the edge of the pond. She gasped, never seeing one for herself and she covered her mouth to not scare the shy creature.

It dipped its head to drink from the water and she watched it closely. Slowly, before Loki could stop her, she rose and took a gentle step toward the creature. She made her way around the pond, each step as silent as she could make them and was close to it when it started. He tensed, waiting for the Unicorn to defend itself, and she dropped it a kneel before it. Her hand raised to let it smell her palm, and she waited silently as it took a breath from the air around her hand. Her other hand rose slowly, her fingers brushing over the creatures snow white muzzle and it moved closer to her. She touched the horn in the center of it's head, her fingers sliding over the crown and the mare moved closer to her to sniff her hair. His heart pounded, his mind wanting to remember every detail of this moment and she smiled at the beast silently.

With a start, the Unicorn left, and Elanora sat silently on her heels as it vanished into the brush again. Her breast rose with every breath she took, and she smiled at her friend. Her eyes shining as she gazed in wonder at the place the beautiful creature once stood before her, her hands resting on her thighs as she fell back to herself.

"It was so beaitiful." She said in disbelief and he nodded at her in response. His mind captured her gentle movements, and her being allowed to touch the pure creature spoke volumes to Loki.

"You are a true Maiden." He said and she blushed. Her hands folded in her lap and he looked at her, she smoothed her skirts and stood to return to her seat next to him.

"I have never even kissed a man before." She said and blushed deeper at her confession.

"There is nothing wrong with that, one day you will find someone you cannot kiss enough." He said and reached for her hand. Something about the way she sat there called for him to take the graceful appendage in his, but she stood too fast for him to catch her.

"You tease me again. Why?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't. You are an attractive woman Elle. That is truth." He said and she grabbed her basket from his feet.

"You must think me a fool, or someone to be made a fool of." She snapped and turned to leave. His fingers caught her cloak and he turned her back, facing her toward him. She shook, fear in her eyes and she flinched as he leaned in and caressed her cheek. She took in a soft breath, her lips falling open and she looked at him in fear.

"Don't..." She said as a plea, and he let go of the fabric in his hand. It fell to her side and back into place, his hand ghosting away from her cheek and he stepped back. He shook his head, cursing himself and looked down.

"I am sorry again. I was too forward. You are far from a fool, I see an intelligence that burns in you during our conversations. It is a glorious trait for a Lady to posess, keep it and allow it to grow. May I kiss your hand?" He asked, she could still feel a tingle on her skin where he touched her, and she calmed her breath slowly.

"I..." She stammered yet still raised her hand to him, his lips ghosted over her skin amd she could feel his breath on her. He ran his thumb over the smooth back of it and pressed his lips soft as butterflies to it. Her heart skipped, and an odd sensation filled her stomach. Her eyes following him as he straightened and gave her a polite bow.

"Would you care to play cards later?" He asked and she nodded, putting her hood back up and smiled gently.

"If it pleases you My Prince." She said and walked at a quick pace back down the path after taking her leave. He stood silently for a long time, his heart pounding in anguish fro what he had almost done and he cursed himself as a fool.

"She does not want you, she wants a man who can give her children and not monsters. Stop being a fool and let her go damnit!" He hissed to himself and turned toward the castle alone and walked back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

She broke into a run, opening the door to her Chambers and paced across the floor in thought. Akima watched her put the basket down, tearing off her cloak and tossing it over a chair nearby. Agitation was on her face, her features pinched and she stopped suddenly with a knuckle in her teeth. She fell to her knees, gasping for air and shivered. The Maid ran to her friend and shook her, fear for her friend apparent.

"What is it? What has happened Elanora?" Akima querried, desperately trying not to shake her friend too hard.

"Loki... He..." Elanora gasped and rocked back and forth. She hyperventlated for a moment, her emotions pulling her in every direction at once and she gasped for air.

"Oh... No! Did he hurt you?" Akima gasped, shock crossing her face and Elanora shook her head.

"No. Wait. I am not sure." Elanora said, catching her breath. "He teased me, I admitted that I had never kissed a man before and he tried to take a liberty from me."

Akima stared in disbelief of what she was hearing from her friend, sitting back next to her and laughing after a moment. She squeaked in laughter, holding her stomach and groaned at the silly Princess before her. She howled in laughter, falling back on the floor to the annoyance of the stricken woman next to her. She fell to giggling after a moment, finding humor in the moment.

"What in the name of all that is sacred do you find so funny Akima?"

"You mean that he tried to kiss you?" She laughed, trying to stop and failing. "Fates be warned, a man tried to kiss the woman he was to marry... God's teeth Elanora! Men do that when they find the woman that they intend to marry attractive."

"Stop teasing me, you are acting like him." She groaned. "I do not want to kiss him... maybe my statement led him to believe that I invited him to do that? How do I undo that?"

"You said he tried, what stopped him?" Akima said and Elanora sighed.

"I did, I asked him to not kiss me and he backed away and he looked so hurt... Like I had wounded him terribly."

"He is a honorable man, I will give him that. But what do you plan to do during the ceremony when it comes time to seal your vows with a kiss? Do you plan to run away and hope for the best? Your father will disown you for sure." Her friend reasoned, shaking her head and leaning against the bed. "You are impossible sometimes, he tries to show you a kindness and you shove him away. When will you make up your mind and remove your blinders?"

"You sound like Mother Akima, I did not come here for a lecture. I was seeking advice, I don't want to marry him but he... I don't know what to think anymore!" Elanora moaned, she threw herself back on the floor and stared at the ceiling above her. He thoughts clouded by worry, her stomach settled from the odd fluttering sensation in it and she remembered the tender caress on her cheek. Elanora pinched her eyes shut, wanting to kick her heels and rage at herself.

"What is it Elanora?" Akima sighed, seeing the turmoil on her friends face.

"He is coming to these chambers later." She groaned, noticing a smirk on Akima's face. "Stop thinking that way, he wants to play cards as we normally do to pass the time. Say you will stay and watch us?"

"I am to keep your desires in check now? shall I sleep between you both on the wedding night as well?" Akima teased, poking her in the stomach and she glared at her friend in annoyance.

"I do not find that humorous at all, I will return to my Chambers after we are left alone for the evening. I will stay to my plan, and to the bargain as it was dealt." Elanora said, closing her eyes and pressing the heels of her hands to her eyelids. Why did his touch stir her heart so, why did she find that curious fluttering in her belly, and why was she angry with herself for stopping him? A giggle from Akima pulled her from her thoughts and she glared at her friend.

"You are a fool Elanora. You fail to see the world in front of you because you are too frightened to open your eyes." Akima said and she sat up and stared at her friend blandly.

"I know what I am doing, two years and then I am free from this obligation. Mother and Father cannot be angry at me for That, and I will be allowed to marry as my heart desires." She replied, huffing in annoyance at the girl.

"Do you truly know what you want?" She challenged, staring into her and waiting for her to respond. The truth terrifying Elanora and a shaking breath filled her lungs.

"Yes." She said, lying. Because she did not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems you have nearly won your purse back." Elanora said, laying down another coin to match his bet. He glanced up at her, taking two new cards to replace the ones he discarded.

"Or doubled it for you." He grinned. "Have you heard more from your mother or father?"

"Yes." She said, studying his intentions carefully and trying to read his face. He raised his eyebrows in question, waiting for her to reply. "All is well. Farrin has a daughter now and his wife is healthy. There was a small issue at Court with a Noble's son, but that is cleared up and he is to wed the girl before she shows her secret. and Varko is still being hunted, and they hope to find him soon. Father has given his wife comfortable surroundings, and he intends to allow her some liberties when she has her child."

"It seems that Vanir Nobles have issue with keeping themselves away from scandal as well." Loki laughed and looked at Akima. She sat near the fire sewing, his wishing she would leave so he could have a true conversation with Elanora.

"The girl is lucky in one respect." She replied and he returned his attention to Elanora.

"How is that?" He asked and showed her his cards. He had a pair of Twos, and a pair of Knaves.

"She is marrying someone she loves." She replied and lay down her cards. He laughed at her hand, the Royal Flush beating his hand and he gestured for her to claim her prize.

"Well played... The cards I mean." He said and she pulled the pile of coins to her side of the table. He purposefully ignored her comment, his depression at her distaste for their upcoming nuptuals growing. He felt a pang in his heart and glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was getting late and he shuffled the cards again.

"Another hand?" She asked him and he shook his head, tapping the deck on the table and thinking. He had to do something, and he could not say what was on his mind.

"No. It is getting late and I imagine that Lady Akima wishes to retire." He said and she started putting the coins in the purse.

"I did like the Unicorn today, it was truly beautiful. Thank you for showing me that." She said, and he smiled at her. Her fingers picked at the frayed threads of the pouch, her own thoughts guarded as she sat in silence.

"I am happy you liked that." He replied ad Akima watched them as they sat across from one another. He cleared his throat, Elanora jumping a bit and looking at him. "What do you plan to use all your winnings on? You have acquired a small fortune."

"There is a fair tomorrow, perhaps I will spend it on small trinkets and a new dress." She said and smiled. Her heart pounded, and she prayed silently that he would not request and invitation. She did not want to feign an illness, she had never gone to an Asgardian celebration before and was hoping she could see it.

"I almost forgot about the Solstice. Is Akima going with you?"

"Yes. She wishes to see the city as well, I am told it is very grand. A spectacle to hold in wonder." She said and he smiled at her. Her niaevete somewhat endearing, and he frowned a bit.

"You should have a man accompany you. Theves and other less than scrupulous individuals wander among the crowds, I would be saddened to hear that you or Akima were injured or... worse."

"Do you wish to come?" She asked, her heart sinking. She would have to play the part of the proper and mannerly Princess then, removing her chance for any leisure or amusment. Her eyes blinking back frustrated tears, and she thought of an illness to get her out of the chore of being with him.

"I imagine you would want to dance the Maypole, and sample the wines and meads?" He asked and grinned.

"It is not proper for a Lady of my standing to do such things. I was going to view the cattle and tapestries."

"Those can be seen at any time. It is much more fun to do what I suggest, be wild and free in your celebration. Bowever, I can suggest a Guard that will do his best not to fall asleep on his feet as you view 'the Cattle and Tapestries.'" He replied and she blinked at him. She was going to nod, but Akima coughed softly and she looked over at her friend. She shook her head for her to decline, pointing at Loki to be the one who accompanied them. She felt confused, not understanding her friend's motive and she sighed.

"I couldn't put a Guard through such a torture. I suppose I will change my plans and finish learning the new song on my harp." She said, her heart sinking and Loki standing to take his leave. He gave her a polite bow and he grinned for a moment, turning the deck of cards in his hands.

"I will be performing in the Archery tournament in the morning, I may be able to show you some entertaining places, should you change your mind." Loki said and she looked up at him, nodding her head and he walked through the doors. Akima sighed, shaking her head and groaning at Elanora in exasperation.

"Go tomorrow, you will regret it if you do not and I hate watching you pout." She said, setting her sewing said and stretching her neck.

"I can't. You see how awful he is." Elanora retorted, not wanting to be lectured again about her affairs. Akima merely shook her head and sighed, not wanting to tell her friend how she saw Loki ruin winning hands on purpose so that she would win each time. He gave her a purse, and then more. He was caring for a woman with no means, with the exception of her fine dresses and jewels.

"I am tired, let's go to the Fair and watch the Archery. It will be fun, and maybe he will find your wild streak too much to handle." Akima said and took her leave, closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The first Archer let loose his arrow in practice and everyone applauded, Akima following her Mistress to a seat in the viewing area. A man walked past them and Loki waved to Elanora, she waving back in courtsey and sighing as she watched another man take a practice shot. A gentleman approached, holding a slate in his hands and smiling, Akima groaning to herself and Elanora elbowing her a bit. She smiled politely to the man, trying her best to remain approachable.

"Place a wager on who will win?" He asked them, Elanora looking to her friend for guidance. She had more experience with the lower classes, and she saw her friend take charge to her relief.

"My mistress, Princess Elanora wishes to know the odds before making a decision on her wager." Akima said, the man smiling as he turned his slate over.

"The best odds lie with Prince Loki, followed by Lord Fandral." The man said and Elanora nodded. "You could triple your wager if you select Loki though. He is very skilled and best choice thus far."

Elanora took out her purse, counting out thirty coins and handing them to the man, not noticing Loki watching her as he stretched the bow a bit to make it more flexible. He seated and arrow and let it fly, striking the bullseye without looking. The crowd roared, cheering his luck and he saw Elanora mouth a single praise that made him smile.

"Thirty Coins on Prince Loki then." She said and the man took her money and wrote her wager down.

He grinned broadly to himself over the wager, a man with black hair and a tree trunk of a torso entering the spectators area. He frowned at the man and watched him as he sat next to Elanora and moved a bit too close for his comfort, or hers. He watched the rake look down the front of her gown, leering at the swell of the breast and noticeably becoming aroused. He then flexed his muscles a bit, to try and impress the two women who were not paying any attention to him as they talked together. Loki felt a stab of jealousy in him and deliberated shooting the man with the next arrow, but let it go and pretended to loose his balance at the same time. The arrow shot past the man's nose, and Elanora jumped as it went between him and struck the stands.

"Apologies Princess, the soft soil caused me a loss of balance!" He said and she shook as Akima pulled the arrow from the wall.

"Be more careful next time then!" She shouted, handing the arrow to Elanora who rolled the shaft in her fingers and blushed. She leaned forward to return it, but he declined and motioned for her to keep it. The rake learned his lesson however, moving away from Elanora and trying to impress a serving girl as she handed out cups of wine. Akima grinned at her friend, and Elanora shook her head.

"What Akima?" She asked, her companion giggling and pointing at the arrow.

"Thirty coins? That seems a large wager on a man you care nothing for." She teased her friend and Elanora sighed.

"Stop looking for what is not there. You will be terribly disappointed in the end Akima. I merely wanted to have a bit of fun, and he has the best odds." She sighed, the man next to them taking an interest in their conversation. His ears perked at the announcement that she had thirty coins to wager, and his eyes fell to the gold cuff and ring set with precious stones. He saw a very easy mark in both women, realizing that he could rob them blind and have a bit of enjoyment after. He picked his lips, watching the golden haired one drink from her cup with ease, and realizing that shebwas bethrothed to the Dark Prince.

"I wager he will win to impress you." Akima retorted, giggling a bit at her tease. "Shall we taste the Spring Meads and Wines after this?"

"That sounds very nice, I want to see the musicians as well, and the silk peddlers."

She set the arrow in her lap, her fingers playing with the Phesant Feather fletchings and blushed a bit. She did not notice Loki shooting glances her way, his eyes focusing on the man next to her and not trusting his intentions. He leaned closer to their conversation, and Akima shot him a look that backed him away. He was greatful for the brown haired girl, and he worried less about the man for her presence with Elanora.

A trumpet sounded the beginning of the tournament and he walked over to the seating area, he smiled up at Elanora and opened his hand to her. She placed the arrow in it and frowned, noticing that she did not leave her favor on it and she dangled a bit of ribbon in front of him. He took it, looking at her and laughed.

"You are a sly one my friend." He said to Elanora and he slipped the ribbon into his sleeve, under a bracer and she smiled slightly.

"I left thirty coins that you would win. I think I had better give you some luck so I might see a return." She replied, her answer neutral and Akima laughed.

"Then I had better shoot straight, and hope that I do not disappoint you. Or I will have to return the deficit in your purse out of guilt." He said and nodded to Akima. She leaned close to Elanora, and he imagined them a sisters for a moment. They way they acted and laughed together reminded him of such, Akima being the older and more wild of the two. Elanora sat and applauded as the first man took his place, bowing and drawing back. He had three chances to hit the targets, but his youth worked against him and he missed completely with the first shot. The arrow embedded into a tree, and the boy kicked the dirt in anger. The other two found a target, but failed to earn him a score and he was disqualified.

He walked away, his head low and Akima waved him over. He approached and she whispered something to his ear that made him smile, he nodded and she kissed his cheek softly. The boy walked on, his head high and Elanora wondered what her friend had done.

"I told him that he was quite handsome, and it matters not where the arrow flies. Because his eyes slew me." She said to Elanora and she laughed.

"You flirt!" Elanora said and both girls giggled and held hands. She blushed, looking up and seeing Loki watching them both with a mirthful smile on his face. She looked down, and Akima nudged her.

"It seems a set of eyes has stilled your heart as well." She said and frowned at her friend.

"My heart still beats, and has no Master." Elanora replied, not feeling a set of fingers slip the gold and blue diamond comb from her hair and into the thieves pocket. Instead, she had all her attentions on one contestant in particular and he noticed her as well.

"Next Contestant!" The Squire shouted out and Akima returned her attention to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elanora watched Loki draw back the bow and she held her breath, his lean body stilling as she waited for him to let the projectile fly. She saw how different he was from Thor, and her eyes followed his arm to his throat and up to his face. He was leaner, less muscular, but he had a grace to him in a way. He would fight with cunning and a smoothness, not a hammering thunder that the Crown Prince styled himself as having. Her heart stilled a moment as her eyes fell onto his lips and further up to his intense eyes, and the arrow was let go and she jumped in her seat.

it shot through the air, blindingly fast and struck the target in the center of the small white circle. The audience roared, and she felt her hands meet eachother as she applauded his good shot. He repeated the actions another two times, ending in the same results and the crowd cheered his win.

The Squire announced it anyways, and hesitated to touch Loki's arm to raise it. Elanora frowned at this, remembering that she had been told that Loki was a half breed of Jotun and Asgardian blood. Which often earned him less favor, and was part of the cause of his downfall. She clapped her hands politely, not noticing a pair of quick fingers slip her necklace of gold and sapphires from her throat. Brom, the rake next to her secreting it into his pocket with glee.

"Have I impressed my friend?" Loki asked, approaching with a sly grin and noticed her lack of jewels that day. "I did win you quite the purse now."

"Is twenty coins a good wage for your efforts? I am not above sharing my good fortune and wealth." She said, moving so that the large man with the greasy, black hair could pass. She gasped, their eyes meeting and she blushed as he looked at the front of her dress a bit too long and she felt an urge to fold her hands over her chest. But he passed, leaving the three of them alone and Akima took her hand to drag her down to the arena below.

"I cannot take your money, keep it and use it to make yourself happy." Loki said, retrieving his arrows and returning them to the quiver. Akima whispered something to her friend and both women laughed, Elanora nodded and she cleared her throat.

"Well, perhaps I can make a wager with you then." Elanora said and he laughed.

"And the wager would be?"

"Make a perfect shot and you win the twenty coins. I am sure you are skilled enough to do that, as you demonstrated before." She said and Akima handed her an apple. She placed it on top of her own head, and Loki blanched at the thought of aiming an arrow at her. His mind flashed with a terrible image and he shook his head in denial of what he was hearing, she laughed and walked perfectly poised with the apple on her head and stood next to a target.

"Have you gone mad?" He coughed, shock on his normally stoic features. "Put the apple in that post instead. I don't want to start a war with your Father if you were killed or maimed on accident."

"I think he is afraid you will flinch." Akima said and giggled, her hands covering her mouth. Elanora laughed and set the apple on the post, returning to their small group and she laughed.

"It was only a joke. Don't forget to breathe." She said and he laughed, shaking his head as he drew back his bow. He concentrated, waiting for the wind to settle and Elanora slipped an arrow from his quiver. She motioned to Akima what she was going to do, and the woman with her stifled a laugh. He took in a breath, and she slipped closer to him silently.

Just before he let the arrow fly, she swung the one in her hand and it caught him on the backside. He shouted in shock and pain, the arrow on his bow flying wild and both women started laughing hysterically. A boy watching laughed along, and Loki shook his head in amusement at her trick. In the distance, they heard a bellowing shout, followed by Thor charging toward them with the arrow in his hand.

"This was nearly in my foot Loki!" He shouted and both women fell silent.

"We should run." Elanora said and Akima nodded. Loki gathered his things, running after and the trio laughed as they vanished into the crowd. They ducked around a corner near a tavern, loud music and laughter filling the air and Elanora looked frightened.

"You lost the wager... and my apple." Akima said and Loki groaned at the woman. He took the arrow from Elanora and grinned at her, showing her he was not overly angry.

"And the was nearly pummeled by Thor. I certantly did not expect to be whipped by you." He said and laughed. "It seems you have a wicked streak in you yet."

"Akima brings it out of me." She replied and her friend looked shocked.

"Don't blame that on me, it was your idea and yours alone." Akima spat out and both women started laughing loudly. The sound was musical and they embraced to keep eachother up, Loki chuckled and slung his bow and quiver on his back.

"What shall we do now Ladies? I do hope it does not involve sitting for a few hours, you are stronger than I expected." He said and Elanora blushed. She looked down and laughed again, folding her hands and laughed.

"I did not mean to hurt you, I am sorry for that." She said and smiled. "Perhaps we could go to the wine and mead tasting?"

"That sounds like great fun." Akima said and Loki nodded. He gestured for the women to lead the way, following them and noticing that she had lost her comb with a frown.

In the shadows, he did not see the large man from the Arena step out and grin at the two women as they walked. He picked his lips and stared at the golden haired beauty, his desire for her rising as he imagined what was hidden under her gown. He ran his fingers through his dirty hair and fingered the necklace in his pocket, the small trinket that would feed him and buy him a woman for the night after he sold it. If the girl got further intoxicated, he could take something else from her. He smiled to himself, slipping along the crowded streets and followed the trio that laughed and talked amongst themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The day was filled with great fun for the trio, Elanora and Akima danced around the maypole, ribbons in their hands and laughed freely. Loki watching to ensure the two were not harassed, he not missing a thing as he smiled at the young Princess. Her golden hair caught the rays of the sun and surrounded her head like a halo, and her skirts and shawl made her look like an angel come to visit. The girls soon ran out of breath, having to sit at a table where they were served different flavors of wine to taste.

Her favorites leaned toward the Strawberry and Plum varities, as they were sweeter. She also wanted to ask to try more, but after four cups she was feeling a bit too relaxed. Loki kept a closer watch over the ladies at that point, suggesting they return to the castle so that they might rest for the evening. They declined, weaving into the crowd and laughing together, eventually deciding that they wanted supper and they found a tavern.

"And what will you do with your prize?" Akima challenged Loki and drank from her Mead. The honey liquor spilling on her chin, and she took out a handkerchief to wipe it away before someone saw the spill.

"Urge the two of you to stop drinking, you seem to both be unsteady." He replied, Elanora laughing freely at his statement.

"I almost agree with you, the drink here is rather strong and I am not used to it. Is there a privy near?" She asked and Loki pointed at the door, she stood and walked toward it. Loki watching her and hoping she would remember to latch the door, the crowd swallowed her and he turned back to Akima. The girl having closed her eyes and dozed off, he thought to wake her but let her rest. It would be one less girl to carry back to the castle, if she managed to sleep it off.

"Looks as if you have bored that one to sleep." Thor said, standing over him and he let out a sigh in exasperation.

"She and her Mistress over indulged." Loki replied, the oaf sitting down next to him and laughing. Akima jerked a bit at the loud laughter, her arms folding on the table and moving the plate aside to lay her head down.

"Honey mead?" Thor said and smelled from the tankard. "That is a very strong brew, it is a wonder they could both still walk."

"Well, Elle could walk just fine to relieve herself."

"Elle?" Thor said, grinning and slapping his back. He jerked forward, bracing himself against the table from the assault, irritated that Thor felt the right to be so familiar.

"We are still just friends." Loki sighed, glaring at him. "Do you think you can carry Akima back to the Castle and see that she makes it to rest? I am going to fetch Elanora, and do the same."

"I can do this, and make sure she is taken care of as well. Mother would be quite irate, to find out that any harm came to any Lady in our care." Thor said and rose to take Akima in his large arms. The poor girl leaned into his chest, her arms crossing in front of her and she looked safe. Loki wondered for a moment if Elanora would do the same to him, and he looked around the Tavern to see where she was. What he saw infuriated him, and made his fists clench in anger.

The black haired man from the Arena had her, and was carrying her into a room near the bar. He stalked forward, his eyes flashing red and a shift in his fleshtone coming over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brom could not believe his luck, His prey seperated from the trio and was wandering the Tavern alone. She staggered a bit, getting lost in the crowd and vanished into the privy. He stood outside the door, waiting for her to exit and he grinned as she did.

She staggered a bit, her knees buckling and her arm coming up to her head. He caught her around her slender waist and laughed, taking the gold bracelet off her and pocketing it. She swayed, threatening to fall but he kept a hold on her.

"Thank you... A bit... tired." She said, her soft voice sweet as summer fruit. She leaned closer to him and he savored her perfume, breathing from her lovely hair and grinned.

"Aye lass. Ye looks to be that. Such a pretty young thing ye are, let me lay ye down and I will fetch yer friends." He said and she nodded her head, she leaned against him again and he grinned.

"Please... So... very tired." She sighed and her soft hand rested on his shoulder. He took her to a side room, knowing that they would be alone and laid her on the table. She protested a bit, but fell limp with her legs hanging off the edge. He renoved her purse, finding it rather full and took the last of her jewels as a further insult. His fingers gripped the hem of her shirts, moving them up her legs and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"A fine lass ye are, I think I will just open ye up for yer future hisband. Make his job a bit easier, I am sure ye don't mind now." He said and grinned as he leaned over her. She whimpered and tried to protest, his fingers gripping her knees and opening her legs.

"Yes, a fine lass. Now give us a kiss Poppet." He said and leaned further over the prone girl. His lips almost met hers, when the door crashed in and he jerked around to see Loki glaring at him. He shrank back from the blue skinned man and growled, his lust leaving him and he shoved at the table. It nearly tipped over, but righted itself and stayed still with the woman still on it. Brom backed away, putting distance between himself and Loki.

Loki looked down at Elanora as she lay with her legs exposed, her eyes closed and her breathing regular. He glared again at the man and the room temperature dropped, ice crystals forming in her hair.

"Stay back ye beast!" Brom shouted and Loki advanced, seizing the man by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"How dare you think to be worthy to take such liberties with a woman who cannot remember them." Loki roared, ripping the man's pocket open and his horde of stolen treasures falling to the floor. Thor blocked the door, Akima still in his arms and he glared at the criminal with storm laced anger.

"She could not decline your advances, so now I remove from you the means to perform such an act." Loki said and glared into the man as he tried to breathe. "I curse you, everytime you look at a woman in lust, you will feel agony throughout your body. For the rest of your life."

"M...mmonster." Brom gasped, and he glared back at Loki. On the table, Elanora stirred and shivered from the cold. She saw her skirts arranged the way they were, looking around and saw the Jotun holding the man and muttering words she could barely hear. She cried out, terrified that she had been used and Loki turned. Her eyes filled with tears and he continued the spell, sealing it in place and she shrank back on the table. She cried out in fear again for what she did not know had happened, fainting and Loki let the man go.

"Elle?" He said, controlling himself and shifting back slowly.

"Scared her. Did ye?" Brom laughed, looking up at him from the floor. "Ye are a beast that should have been slaughtered, not a man that should rest his head on her pillow."

"Shut up." Thor said and kicked him in the face. "You are lucky a curse is all he did. He finds men like you to be the true beasts, and wishes to slaughter all of you."

"Thank you Thor." Was all Loki said, carefully moving Elanora's skirts back over her legs. He lifted her up, her head against his shoulder and he used his gifts to return the stolen items to their rightful owners. He walked through the door, carrying the girl like a sleeping child and left the Tavern.

He barely registered anything around him as he passed, the only actions that mattered where the screams and terror of the woman he carried now. They echoed in his head, her face surfacing again and again for him to see. Thor followed him, taking them both back to the Castle and to Elanora's chambers.

In them, he lay her on her bed gently and covered her with a light blanket. He closed the sheer canopy, leaving the sillouhette of the sleeping woman visible and stepped away from the bed. He heard Frigga enter, his anger at what he was burning inside him. He was a monster, and he would never have anyone like her.

"Thor told me." Frigga said and walked over to him. "She was scared, and full of mead. Don't let her fainting give you the wrong impression. I will explain that you protected her virtue, and she will understand. She will think of you as a hero of sorts."

"She saw me Frigga, what woman would want that as a husband?" He said and walked toward the doors. "I am writing her Father to tell him that she will be returning home, there will be no wedding."

" You must not have heard then." Frigga said and he looked at her. "There is a new Civil War in Vanenheim. It seems, Varko has a son and a strong heir now. Orn imprisoned Mother and Child in his castle and... A man fighting for the woman he loves is a formidable foe. She is safest here, and still bethrothed to you . Assassins have been sent to kill Elanora should you or she back away from this marriage, she needs this to stay alive."

"She is a prisoner through the ministrations of other persons then. I will not make her my true wife, that is for someone else to do." Loki said and walked into his chambers, sealing the doors after him. He sat then on the floor, staring out the window and watching the sun set and the room fill with darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
She woke the next day very ill, and her head ached as if it were having a spike driven into it. She moaned, looking blindly for a cup of water to slake her thirst, but nothing was on the small table next to her bed. She moaned, rolling onto her back and opened an eye painfully.

"Akima." She whimpered, hiding her eyes under an arm from the light. "May I have water? I am parched."

"Akima is being punished with kitchen duties, for her behavior yesterday." A female voice said, a cup of water being pressed into her hand. Elanora sat up to drink it, savoring the wonderful, cool flavor of the water and seeing Queen Frigga standing over her.

"Behavior?" She asked, worried about her own actions. Flashes of being left on a table, and her skirts being pulled up. Dark hair, and someone, or something growling at another man. She turned pale, reaching for the hem if her shift to see what was done to her.

"Calm down, you are unmolested. For the most part, Loki stopped the bastard before he could violate your body." Frigga said and Elanora lay back on the pillows. The woman gave her a vial, motioning for her to drink from it and she obeyed. Grimacing at the taste, but she did as she was told.

"I am so sorry." She cried, her face collapsing in depression. "What a horrid mess I must have made of everything.

"It is small, and can be cleaned up. Your Maid needs to be reminded that your safety is her task as well, you could have ended up with worse than a painful head and a sour stomach." Frigga replied, covering her back up. The older woman sighed, her face looking sad and she knew Loki was listening beyond the door. A mother knew these things, and she hoped that something could be done to repair his pride.

"I am so greatful for Loki, if he had not stopped that man then... He would have..." Elanora began, but could not finish the statement. Her eyes closed a moment, and she looked pained. "He is a good friend, and I do owe him a great favor."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that dear. It tells me that I did right in raising my sons." Frigga replied and the suffering girl looked up at her. Her face was drawn, fine lines appearing from the illness on it.

"He is very kind to me, but also harsh at times. I do not understand him, he confounds me."

"He has dealt with much, and perhaps he does still enjoy your company at times. He... does not like certain aspects of his being however, and thinks you fainted out of fear of him." Frigga replied and Elanora shook her head.

"No... I don't remember seeing much of the men about me, all I remember was that my legs were exposed immodestly, and that there was shouting and growling. I felt ill and I cried, I thought I was used... and I was damaged as a result of it." She sobbed, Frigga held her close and rocked her. In the next room, Loki could hear her words and sighed. Not having left his place from the night before, he shifted and looked through the crack in the door to see Frigga comforting the stricken girl.

"The potion I gave you will help you sleep this all away. You were not harmed, and have someone to thank for that. Rest again, and you will feel better again soon. You will have to remain in your chambers without your friend for the week, as punishment of course." Frigga soothed the girl and slowly began singing a soft song to her. Elanora's body relaxed against the Queen's, and he knew she was asleep again. Frigga lay her back on the bed, covering her and closing the canopy so she could sleep undisturbed.

Loki sat back against the door, thinking about what she said and heard the door to the hall close. The girl did not fear him after all, she thought him her saviour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did not think to have a visitor." She said as Loki entered with his Pente board tucked under his arm. She sat with a book open, her fingers hovering over the page as she read and smiled at him. The fire crackled, her features warmed by it and she nodded and rested the book in her lap.

"I thought you would be lonely, but I see you are reading." He replied and she set the large tome aside.  
"I am learning some of the histories if this place, it is to be my home after all. A Lady with an Estate, especially one cast off should be able to carry her own in conversation at times." She replied and he sat in the chair across from hers. He rested the board in his lap, frowning to himself and she waited for him to speak.

"I was also wondering if you had recovered from your shock." He said, not wanting to say what was on his mind and she nodded. She took a sip if tea from the delicate cup on the table next to her, smiling sweetly.

"I did, thank you. I feel I owe you much for that, and am greatful for your presence when it was needed most."

"Elle..." He began, but she stopped him before he could say more. She knew what he was going to speak to her about, and she did not want to go too far into a Marriage that would never work.

"Why do you call me that?"

"It is sort of an affection between friends." He said, frowning and looking at her. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"No. It suits me better, and I do like it a bit." She replied with a smile. "Do you want to play your game?"

"If you feel well enough to do so. I heard you were quite out of sorts this morning." He teased, earning a frown from him and she sighed.

"I ask you so many times not to tease me, why do you persist in doing such?"

"I find it amusing when you get mad at me." He replied, grinning at her and she huffed her annoyance.

"You are impossible at times. Do you know how hard it is to like someone who irritates you?" She snapped at him, crossing her arms and glaring. He laughed, earning further irritation from her and he relaxed back into the seat.

"You say that I am impossible? You are the one who is stubborn as ten mules when it comes to being teased." He replied, grinning as he stopped her from speaking further. "Yet, you think it amusing to strike me in the ass with an arrow to poke fun at me."

"I am sorry I did that, Akima brings out the wilder nature in me at times." She replied, blushing a deep crimson that reached her ears. "She is being punished now, and I am to stay in until the week is up. It is going to be awful.

"It does not have to be." He replied and shifted. "I could bring you more books, and visit to play games if you wish."

"I suppose... it is company after all." She said and laughed at something.

"What is so funny?" He asked and she laughed harder, pointing at him.

"You should have seen your face when I struck you! Oh! It was amusing, you looked as if you were goung to swallow your teeth!" She laughed, Loki shaking his head at her and chuckling to himself.

"You call me impossible." He said and set up the board for a game. She settled and took her pieces from him, her eyes still shining with the laughter.

"I only say what is true." She said and smiled at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The week passed, and Akima was allowed to return. However, a new torture was thrust upon Elanora, and she dreaded it more than anything. She was forced to stand on a stool while her gown was fitted to her, and she began to swear that the seamstress had a vendetta against her. Every now and then, a pin was jabbed into her skin and she nearly leapt from the stool each time.

"It looks lovely. The color is so natural for you." Queen Frigga said and Elanora whimpered at the woman who was pinning the bodice to the skirt worked on. She felt the pin find her hip and she yelped again in pain.

"Yes... OW! If I do not bleed all over it first." Elanora responded, glaring at the woman who smirked up at her. She glared back, Frigga drawing her attention and she sighed. The Seamstress was testing her patience, and she was doing everything she could to not snap but her limit was being reached fast.

"It would be easier, if you would hold still." The Seamstress snapped, and Elanora sighed. Another pin stuck her and she had enough, she stepped down from the stool and turned on the woman.

"Stick me again, and I shall wear nothing to this sham of a Wedding! I did not ask for any of this, and I want it even less now!" She shouted at the woman and Frigga gasped. "I will endure only so much torture at your hands, you wicked old wretch!"

"What has gotten into you Elanora? You used to be so polite, much more patient than of late." Frigga said, dismissing the woman with a wave. The Seamstress bowed, motioning for the gown to be delivered to her for final stitching. Elanora stormed behind a screen, pulling off the gown and tossing it aside to dress in her own clothes.

"I am not overly excited at the fact that I have been made to endure being a pincushion for the pleasure of another. I am also growing weary of the pressures on me to be agreeable to this entire mess, and want little more to do of it. I also find the idea of laying with my future husband... stomach churning." She groaned, pulling the dress over her corset and lacing it up the back. Frigga picked up the gown, folding it over her arm and sitting in the chair she usually occupied.

"Has not the last week changed your mind about all this?" Frigga asked, her eyes saddened. "You both have spent time together, talking, even seeming to enjoy the company of one another. Surely, something must have changed in you or Loki."

"And we did all that, but are merely friends. I am growing extremely weary of explaining all this to everyone, why can I not have the life I wanted? With all the promises I was given." She said and appeared in her day dress. "Forcing two people who do not want something into anything more is folly. And don't tell me that the Civil War is a danger to me, I received a letter from my brother telling me that all is looking hopeful. The rebellion is all but crushed, and Varko's wife has abandoned him to protect herself and her child. Father will be victorious in this, and all will be well."

The two women stood off against one another, each stubborn and patient at the same time. Frigga stood, the gown in her hands and sighed. She knew that this would be an uphill battle, but some hearts were harder to tame than others. She folded it over her arm again, her eyes downcast and she nodded.

"You are very sure of yourself, that is something to be held in high regard. But the ways of women are rarely fair, and we must abide by the whims of others." Frigga said, and left the room. Elanora threw herself back on the couch and groaned Iinto her hands out of exasperation. She heard the door open and prayed it was not Loki, happy to see that it was Akima instead.

"Are we going? I want to see the Unicorn!" She squeaked in excitement, the emotion contagious to the young Princess and she smiled at her friend.

"Yes." She said and Akima grabbed her hand. "Let me fetch a cloak."

Before she could move, Akima yanked her out the door. Elanora yelped in suprise of her friend's strength, trying to keep up with the excited woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women walked the path, laughing and deep in conversation when they heard a splash from the pond. They froze, worried something had fallen into it, or that someone was hurting the Unicorn. The both of them crept forward to peek through the bushes and low lying brush, Elanora squealing in shock at the scene in front of them. She covered her mouth and trembled, the both of them crawling deeper into a hiding spot.

"It is Prince Loki... and he is..." Akima gasped, peeking back wickedly.

"He is without clothes." Elanora whispered, pulling her friend back down and she pouted. "Have some respect, and pretend you are a Lady."

"Stop being a prude Elanora, he is a man just as any other. Go on and look, it is a very nice view, you are a lucky woman in this respect." Akima teased her friend back, them hearing splashing in the pond behind them. Elanora buried her face in her hands and nearly sobbed with embarrassment at what her friend was saying, her whole body shaking.

"I can't... I have never seen a man without clothes before. I... I will be ruined." She replied, and they both fell silent again. Akima looked at her friend in worry, putting her hand on her shoulder in silence. They sat, Elanora hiding her face and afraid to move until they heard Loki move to leave. Elanora held her breath as she heard his footsteps pass, and Akima crawled to the edge of their hiding place waiting until he was out of sight. She motioned to her friend to come out, and the nervous girl emerged.

"You really don't want this marriage, do you?" Akima asked her and wiped at her friends face with her shawl.

"I don't. I want it to be a horrible jest, and hope for it to be a terrible memory soon." Elanora replied and Akima sat her on a rock near the pond. She looked at her friend, being deathly serious and held both her hands.

"What part of it frightens you more?" She asked, Elanora looking at her in shock and shaking her head.

"You know I was promised to be allowed..."

" To marry as your heart desires." Akima cur her off, and sighed. "But I see how you talk to him, how you both are. How can you not find any part of yourself that does not see anything redeeming in him?"

"He hurt people. Did awful things Akima, how can anyone look past that?" Elanora argued, her hands shaking. Akima regarded her friend and sighed, hoping to make Elanora see reason.

"If your Father dies or is usurped in this war..." She started by Elanora put a finger of warning in her face.

"Do not use that against me again!" She hissed, shaking. "I will not let anyone convince me that Father cannot handle this skirmish, and be the victor!"

"Elanora, you are such a fool." Akima said and sighed. "You have always been, Sweet Little Elanora, the last born Princess and favorite of your father your entire life. You fear being something so much more, I think that you fear being loved for yourself and not as your title makes you to be."

"I want the life I was promised, not one that was forced upon me." Elanora said, stubbornly shaking her head. She rose to leave, stepping toward the path and beginning to walk to the castle.

"Will you shove others out in that quest for this life that you want? Or will you take down that pane of glass between you and them? Your life will be very lonely if you do not." Akima challenged her as she walked. She paused, looking back at her friend and shook her head.

"You know nothing of me." She snapped, and glared at the girl.

"I know you enough to know this, one day you will look in the mirror and see yourself. And you will regret everything, and fail to recognize the woman looking back at you!" Akima shouted, Elanora leaving her standing near the pond.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Elanora hid in her Chambers in the following weeks, feigning one illness after another to keep Loki and Frigga at a distance. She read, lay on her chaise, did embroidery, and paced the rooms alone. Her solitude making servants, and Loki wonder if the pressures of the Wedding had driven her mad. Akima, even reported to the Queen every day that Elanora was not feeling well enough to dress. Worrying many further, but she still refused to answer her door when guests came and knocked.

Letters came and went however, the only signs of life inside the rooms. One letter in particular, delivered to Loki incurred some irritation from Frigga. It was a great announcement to him, and he was proud to have gotten it.

When Elanora did emerge from the chambers to attend the ball to honor the upcoming wedding, he presence was so that the guests could notice the distance that had grown between the couple to be. They went out of their way to avoid one another, and to further make no attempts at conversation at all. Whispers began further among the staff and Nobles, that this was a folly and that the Princess had her eyes set on another.

"You plan to leave for Alfheim not even a day after you exchange vows? How is that a start to any marriage?" Frigga asked Loki and he sighed. He put more books into a trunk, packing the last of them and closing the lid.

"It is a chance to study with the true masters of all Magic, it is six months alone, and I will return to a hopefully more amicable friendship. However, I truly doubt that she will miss me at all in that time. She seems to hardly notice that I am alive now." He retorted, folding his hands behind his back and waiting for her to stop pacing.

"It is abandoning your Wife, Loki. The first months are the foundation as to how a Marriage plays out in the long term. What if she finds herself with child after the Wedding Night?" She asked him, trying to stop him from taking another trunk to pack. He took in a long breath, closing his eyes and attempting to not be overly cruel but knew truth had to be told.

"This is an opportunity I do not plan to allow to pass me by, to learn from the Light Elves is a rare gift and I have already made arrangements for lodgings. If you want her to produce a child so badly, find a man willing to put it in her. Until then, leave me to my packing and do not bother me with her."

Loki... You know where you will go if this union is annulled. What good will that knowledge be to you in the dungeons then? What good will it do Vanenheim or Jotunheim, for that matter without a strong Marriage?" She asked him, closing the chest with both hands and trying to make him hear reason. "You are abandoning her, at a time when her very life could be in peril. Orn is loosing this war, he is going to execute a woman and a child out of desperation to keep his crown. All because his Cousin is nearly at his door. What if leaving signs her death warrant?"

"That is an issue not of my making, she will still be married to me in name. After two years, this will all have passed and she will be of little consequence to the victor. Don't preach to me that she is in danger, her only worry in the following days will be what color dress to wear." He snapped, opening the trunk and putting some clothing in it. "Leave me to my packing, and do not meddle further. Otherwise, you risk driving a wedge between you and I, as you and others have done between Elanora and I.

Frigga nodded, backing out the door and fought tears. For all she had done, she felt lost to save her son and to bring him any happiness. The more she urged them together, the further they drifted apart. She closed the doors behind her, seeing Akima walk past with a plain, blue cotton dress in her hands. She froze, watching the Maid and wondered what was going on that Elanora needed the dress. She walked to the doors, following the Maid and listened at the door silently.

"Does he still plan to leave?" Elanora asked and Frigga held her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, and I still say you are a fool to let him go." Akima replied, sounding irate at her friend.

"It is an opportunity for him to learn more than he can here. I will not be in his life after two years, but he will always have his talents. Leave the dress, I may go for a walk later." Elanora replied and Akima put the dress down on the bed. She cleared away the breakfast tray, watching her friend read a book and squint at the page.

"I cannot stand by and let you make a fool of yourself. At least talk to him for a moment before you make any final decisions about your Wedding Night, it is not every day that a woman has a chance to lay with her Husband on that evening. You may come to regret it, because rumor alone is your worst enemy." She sighed and Elanora looked up from her reading in annoyance.

"I am coming back to these chambers after I wish him a good journey, and that is final. I will not let anyone dictate what I should, or should not do." She replied and glanced up from her reading. "My stomach has turned sour again. I think I shall rest and not walk after all."

"I hope tomorrow that you have a better constitution, it is the day you say your vows." Akima said, opening the door to leave and Elanora simply turned the page in her book.

"Continue to push my friend, and you will be dismissed. I expect you to sleep here tomorrow night so that you may verify that nothing improper occurred." She said, looking at Akima and the girl sighed. "I want no rumor that we shared intimacies.

"Yes Princess Elanora." Akima said and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The next day, Deligates from all the realms arrived with the exception of Vanenheim. The war there, taking its toll and no persons could be spared. All waited in the Temple, Loki staring into the ground in the hopes as if he would melt into it and vanish. His plans to leave after the Ceremony made stronger by the waiting for the arrival of Elanora, who was already half the hour late. Thor milled with Odin, and a comment from the guests about he looking like a man at his execution floated to his ears. He wondered if she felt the same, or if she had run away in her desire to not be wed to him.

Frigga walked to the front of the temple, nodding to Odin and they returned the gesture. She had arrived, and she was ready to begin.

"Norns, let this go well. Her gown is..." Frigga began, stopping short in shock. Gasps of horror filled the air, and all turned to see the cause of the commotion.

Elanora had arrived, and was walking with Akima in tow. She was not wearing her gown however, a plain rose colored Day dress adorned her petite frame and her feet bare. Frigga bit her lip, doing her best not to loose her calm demeanor at the insult. Her eyes closing as Loki chuckled, because she was doing everything this day on her terms.

"What is she doing? Has she gone mad?" A Noble whispered to his wife, she laughing at her state. Elanora ignored the comments and took her place, giving a curtsey to the King and Queen out of courtsey. Frigga pulled her to the side, her hand around the defiant woman's arm and she motioned for a moment.

"What are you doing, have you lost your senses? Where is your gown?" Frigga asked her and Elanora smiled and waved to the guests.

"Not at all. After being so ill for these last weeks, it felt too confining. I imagine any dress is Wedding attire if you make it so." Elanora replied, staring back at the Queen. She giggled and worked her way free, walking back to her place and Loki sighed.

"I feel overdressed for the occasion. Let us get this over with." He said and The Priest began. Some guests made their way out of the Temple before it was over, and the ones who stayed were treated to a chaste kiss on the cheek of the Bride by the Groom and his immediate departure. Elanora left not long after, returning to her chambers alone and lay back on her bed. Akima crept in, her face pale and she unable to believe what had occurred that day.

"Are you mad? Queen Frigga and King Odin are beside themselves! This was your chance to make a good statement, and you ruined it!" Akima shouted, her eyes filled with frustrated tears. "He is gone, and you shoved him so far away that he may never come back!"

"I care not Akima, go back to Vanenheim. You are free of my service." Elanora replied, and turned her back on her only friend. She lay alone, the gown she was supposed to wear hanging on the screen and she thought for a long time about what had transpired that day. She was now a Wife, but not on any terms but the people who forced her into it. There was a celebration occurring, but it was to make fun of their folly and hope it a quick end.

She closed her eyes, Frigga entering and she looked over her shoulder at the stricken Queen. She turned away, no longer caring if she were to be punished but wanting to remain in misery alone.

"You foolish! Willful! Brat of a girl!" The Queen shouted and she barely regestered the words spoken. "You are here now on my blessing alone, abandoned, and scorned by everyone who gathered today. Did you not think that your actions would not have repercussions beyond yourself? Did you not think about Loki and how humiliated he was to see you stand there in a Pauper's idea of finery? I pray that he forgives you one day, for I doubt that I ever can."

"Yes. I am tired, may I rest please?" Elanora said, and lay still on the bed. "He has left, so I do not see a way to ask him at this moment."

"You will regret everything you have done one day Elanora, Remember what I say." Frigga said, leaving and closing to doors after her. Elanora lay on her bed, staring out the window and weeping silently. She wept not for the folly of her actions, but for how she drove a wedge between herself and the man she was coming to love but still fear so deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, to no person's shock, it was announced that the Marriage was not consummated. Elanora kept herself locked away, remaining in her chambers and weeping most of the day. She waited for news that Loki had raged as he left, vowed some sort of revenge but it never came. Instead, it was as if she never was a concern to him to begin with and she did not blame him in the least.

Days and then weeks passed, and the folly of a Wedding faded into memory. Elanora received a letter from her mother declaring her shock at the behavior. Condemning her to never return to Vanenheim, and that she should never haunt the halls of her former home again. She was then a woman with little means, and no one to offer any caring or comfort. Akima having left to marry the man her Father chose for her, and she gifted her unused wedding gown to her friend to wear on that day.

Days later, a letter arrived as she sat in the garden. a simple script in the unmistakable hand of her estranged Husband. It was two lines, and they read as followed:

"All is well, I am settled in and learning much."

The second line was a move on a Chess board and she sat in thought if she should respond, eventually walking back into her chambers and pacing back and forth in thought. She had no board, but she knew one was in his chambers. However, she was reluctant to enter them, namely out of fear that gossip would spread about her lamenting her decisions.

Eventually, her curiosity won out and she opened the doors to peer in and get the board. It was only borrowing something, and she would return it. She picked the wooden board up, turning to leave when something caught her eye.

A covered frame hung over the mantle, and something about the frame she could see was very familiar to her. She set the board down, walking to it and lifting the sheet to find her likeness staring back at her. In her shock, she dropped the cover and backed away. Her mind reeling over what she had seen, and she stepped back again to nearly upset a table with her rear.

She settled it, taking the borrowed board and returned to her chambers where she moved the Pawn into place. She sat in thought for a long time, concentrating on the pieces and tapped her chin. She then moved her piece carefully, nodding and retreived a piece of paper, scrawling out a message to Loki and smiled as she folded the page and sealed it.

The seal was unique however, it held that is his sigil, entwined with a rose for her symbol. The seal being made for her to use after her Marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Alfheim, a letter was delivered to Loki and he smiled at the seal that held it shut. He opened it and found the following message:

"I hope you do not mind, I had to go into your Chambers and borrow a board. It also makes me happy to hear that you are learning much, and hope to hear of them on your return."

Her move followed her signature, and he laughed to himself at her asking permission to enter his space and went to see about his next move.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Days passed and the next letter arrived as she sat in the garden reading, she smiled and took it from the Paige with a second one bearing the royal seal of her Father. Leaving with her book for her chambers to read it and found it to be much longer than the last. Her eyes scanned the page, and she laughed at an amusing story of an Apprentice Magician nearly setting the entire lecture on fire by accident. It ended simply with his next move and was signed his name. She went to the board and placed the knight where he dictated and she carefully selected her move again. The next letter was of worse news, her sister wrote her with the news of her brother's death in battle. His wife taking to her bed and joining him not long after. She wept into her hands at the news, feeling so very lonely at the reminded that her life was balanced on the edge of a knife.

She went to her desk, filling the page and signing her name. She added at the end the postscript with her move, her tears falling on the page and striking the ink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, a chest arrived with a response to her sadness. She opened it and say a necklace of Jet and diamonds set in gold and gasped at the beautiful jewels. She opened the letter and found it to say:

"I am so very sorry for the loss of your brother, Farrin. It is a terrible one, and you are not alone in mourning. He was a good man of honor, and of pride. His Wife will be missed as well, and I will mourn them both with you."

Please accept this necklace as some comfort and affection from me to my friend, although it is not very expensive, it is the least that I can offer."

She read the pages twice, unable to breathe as she read them. She took a pen and page and wrote a letter in return, thanking him wholly for the gift she did not expect to receive.

She finished it, bringing the page to her lips after the signature and kissed it. Leaving a pale imprint behind and her heart fluttered as she looked at the chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki opened the letter from Elanora, smiling at the words before him and he read each one in mirth.

"My dearest friend, you have been so kind to send me such a gift. It made me feel so loved and happy to receive it, and it reminded me the importance of such a bond. I beg your forgiveness for any distress I did cause you in the past, I know how this union is not what we both wanted, but we are making the best of it all. Forgive also my lack of a gift in gratitude, I have little means of my own and cannot repay the favor. May you always know that my affections for you are emboldened by your kind gesture again."

He took out to pages, writing first a letter to Frigga and then to Elanora. Hoping that his adopted Mother would hear what he had to say, and hoping more that Elanora would take comfort in the truth of what he would reveal to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I received a letter from Loki, he has asked me to give you this." Frigga said, approaching Elanora in the Garden as she sat reading. She smiled at the Queen, taking the purse and letter from her. It was heavier than the last, and she gave a polite Curtsey in response.

"Thank you." Elanora replied, fidgeting with both items. "I fear I have made an awful mess of our friendship and ask your forgiveness My Queen. Loki and I have mended ours, and it makes me happy he is so kind in my awful time. I, knowing I do not deserve it, beg your forgiveness and hope to amend this as the War in Vanenheim turns darker."

"Given willingly, and I pray that you give Loki the chance he deserves." Frigga replied and the woman in front of her nodded.

"I find his nature endearing as of late, and pray he is safe in his education and return." She said and took her leave to read the letter in private. She ran the halls, her heart fluttering and her stomach in knots as she opened the seal and read.

"I hope this Purse is enough to keep you Elle, and I further ask that you keep the following between us. I believe it may change your opinion of me, and give you a basis for trust in our continued friendship.

When I fell from the Bifrost, I was found by a being that was more terrible that I could imagine to exist, I was tortured and tainted by a power that even I struggled to understand. In order to end my suffering, I agreed to anything that was ordered of me and I possibly, would have done so much more to end it all."

Elanora read every word, shaking as she came to the end of his story. A tear dripped from the end of her nose onto the page, and she shivered in thought of what he endured. She took up a pen, writing on the page one simple statement in response:

"I forgive you, should no one else ever do the same, let it be known that you have mine always."

Many leagues away, those words calmed a man, his thoughts in turmoil over a past he could not escape and he Held the paper close before folding it and putting it in the false bottom of his trunk before penning a new letter to a woman who was slowly opening her world, and life to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The next letter arrived not long after, and was delivered with another chest by Queen Frigga herself. The woman smiled as Elanora lifted out a beautiful gown of emerald silk, black velvet, and gold embroidery, her eyes growing wide at the beautiful clothing. She laughed and held it up, Frigga applauding the dress and put it around her.

"It is lovely on you, you should wear it when he returns to mark the day as special." Frigga said and she picked up the dropped letter. She handed it to the younger woman, and watched the girl sit silently for a long time.

"May I ask you Something My Queen?" Elanora said, her voice small and she huffed the gown to her.

"Of course, what is it you wish to know?"

"Is it possible, I mean, how does one know when they are falling into love with another person?" Elanora asked, Frigga smiling and laughing in joy at the question.

"I suppose it was the excitement of seeing that person again that was the first sign for me, and then the skip in my heart when the possibility of them being near, that told me I was in love with Odin." She replied and smiled at Elanora.

"Could it be the way he makes me laugh when he calls me Elle? And how do you know that they hold the same affections for you?"

"It could be, it is different for everyone in ways. For some men, it is a sign of their adoration when they trust you to keep their confidences. It is a test of sorts, that they hold you in honor of such things or thoughts." Frigga replied and Elanora smiled at her. She could not deny the happiness that spread through her at the wiser woman's words and she looked at the dress.

"I want to send him a gift. Do you think you could have me painted wearing this gown?" She asked Frigga and the woman laughed in excitement.

"Of course dear. I will send for someone immediately so that it will be ready in a few days."

"Thank you." Elanora replied and laughed at her now Mother. Frigga opened her arms and held the girl close in joy, and hoping that nothing ruined this peace for she and Loki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed, before the letter from Elanora a arrived with a small box. He opened the box first, finding the miniature of her wearing the gown and smiling at the artist. She looked so beautiful with her hair braided and he ran a finger over the gentle curve of her cheek, her lips were as rosy as ever, and her eyes bright as sunny leaves as he admired it. He broke the seal on the letter, laying it open and smoothed the page.

"My dear friend,

May this letter and humble gift serve as gratitude to your continued kindness toward my person. I sometimes doubt I deserve it at all, the way I treated you so poorly. I hope that on your return, we may make amends and be as close companions.

I sometimes blush, to think that you find it reasonable to spoil me so. Even after how stubborn and awful I have been to you, and it makes me feel such joy to know that your trust me with so many thoughts and secrets of yours. I swear it to you now, I shall never betray them and they will remain as such. Unless you give me leave to share them, or I take them with me to the grave.

I sometimes find myself thinking of you at the oddest times, wondering if you are happy, or what you are eating. If you have made friends there, and if they will be visiting you here in Asgard. I sometimes wonder if they would like me in return, because I do want them to. But most of all, I miss our conversations while we play games.

May you find this letter in good health,

Your Elanora."

He read the letter twice, smiling to himself as he sat in his rooms and looked again at the portrait. One praise passed his lips as he stood to get a page and something to write with.

"I like her better now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He has written again! And don't ask me to share the words, for they are secret!" Elanora said, running to Frigga in the garden. She smiled brightly, her face turning serious as she stood before the Queen and blushed. "Is there any way we can try again our Wedding? I want to so let him see me as his alone, and wearing a gown of white and blue."

"Elle, do you know how hard it is to have such a thing? I don't know how to convince the guests to return without announcing another bethroval and the annulment of this Marriage that you are in now." Frigga said and Elanora groaned, the Queen held both of her hands and she looked at her new daughter.

"Please, I do not care if it is only you and Thor. Or you and a Priest! I want to show him that I want to be his Wife in whole." She said and laughed, turning on her toes and waving the letter above her head.

"Elle, Norns! You act as a woman in... Oh my! You are in love!" Frigga exclaimed and Elanora laughed. She blushed, and stopped in a heartbeat. Realizing that is was true, she was a woman in love and her eyes pleaded for a second chance to have the Wedding she wanted more than anything.

"I will discuss this with Odin, and you need to go write to Loki and urge him to return to you. Tell him how you miss him... No! Just tell him the truth, I believe he will come then." Frigga said and Elanora returned to her Chambers to write to Loki.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"No letter today Prince Loki. The Housemaid said, his face falling at the lack of any further word from Elanora. It had been almost a month, and the only correspondence he recieved was from his Tutors to praise his work. He wondered if she was ill, or something prevented her from writing. Frigga would have told him if she was incapacitated, or at least to tell him that she was well. But the silence was troubling.

He wrote put a quick note, not knowing that every letter from Frigga and Elanora was being stolen by a spy of Varko and concealed to make it seem as though the girl had turned her back on him. Loki sighed, putting pen to page and asking for any news and further about the well-being of Elanora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand. I wrote him that I was in love, but nothing has been returned. Why does he not write me? Does he not care at all?" She asked Frigga, the Queen trying to calm her and she paced the floor.

"Perhaps he will make a grand gesture in a week when he returns, men are hard to express these feelings at times. Often hiding them for fear of being seen as weak." Frigga said and urged Elanora to sit down. She bit her lip in worry, her eyes filling with tears and she saw the poor girl's lip tremble.

"What... what if he has found a lover that he desires over me. The Alfar are known as being such beautiful and patient women" She said, and Frigga calmed her. Her hands took both of Elanora's and she held them tightly, trying to ease the fears of the girl in front of her.

"No. He does not change that quickly. He is probably detained from writing. He has but a few days left away, and you will see how much you mean to him. Keep hope that he is wanting to see only you." Frigga said and the woman nodded back to her.

"I so pray that you are right My Queen. For I do not think I could bear to give someone my heart for it to be broken so easily" Elanora said and shivered in fear of what was to come, but Frigga reassured her with a smile. Odin entered her chambers then, frowning and holding a paper in his hand toward Elanora, she held the hands of Frigga and felt terror to let go of the Queen.

"I fear this must be done Lady, as it is my duty as King. Act agreeable toward this and we can offer you Amnesty and Asylum here in Asgard to protect your person. I am so very sorry for your loss, your father was a good King, and an even better friend." He said and Elanora reached for the paper in his hand. She read the page, shaking and gasped for breath as she collapsed to the floor. She sat, her hands closed on the paper and cried in a pain few would ever feel.

"What has happened Odin? Please." Frigga said and Elanora sobbed.

"She is no longer needed for an alliance, her family is dead and Varko has claimed the Vanir throne. He is going to marry another woman soon to stabilize his reign, and I have dissolved the bond between she and Loki. I have two Maids ready to move her to her Estate in the North, and she may live out her days there as she feels fit to do so." Odin said and looked at the poor woman in sadness. "I am so very sorry for your loss, and do not think that I do not care for your plight. I do act to, and will see that the last of my friend's blood is safe."

"Please... I don't... May I stay as a Handmaiden to Queen Frigga? I will not put up a fuss, for I am now a small thing and of no conquence to anyone." She sobbed, Frigga holding the grieving girl. She moaned in the hollow feeling in her heart, taking a long breath and weeping. 

"Odin! She was trying to build a bridge between herself and Loki. She needs him as her husband now, more than ever!" Frigga argued, running her fingers through the girl's hair and rocking her.

"I am actively looking to seek a marriage between him and Varko's sister. It will be a fine match, and for that, Elanora must leave in order for it to be sealed." Odin said and Elanora wailed in pain.

"Please... She is... She is awful and will treat him so poorly. He will be in misery with her." Elanora argued, shaking. "I will leave, but please promise me that he will find a Wife that will make him happy. I only want for him to be happy always."

"You, only want happiness for him?" Odin asked and Elanora nodded at his feet. She gripped his robes, taking his hand and pressing the back of it to her forehead.

"That is all I ask. That he knows no suffering, tell him that I died if it pleases you. But do not tell him that we were forced apart by this circumstance." She begged the King, his hand opening and helping her stand. He nodded, sadness for the girl in his eye and he squeezed her hand gently.

"I will, but you will have to promise to hide yourself and never breathe to anyone your true name Lady." He said and she nodded silently. Odin looked at Frigga, her face drawn and he knew that she would never keep the secret from her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Alfheim, a lone Paige arrived with a letter from Odin. He approached the house where Loki lived and handed him a letter, his black clothing going unnoticed by the Prince. He opened it, reading the page and screamed in anguish. Crushing the paper in his hands, and punching his fist into a mirror before reading the unbelievable words again.

"My Son Loki.

It pains me to inform you of the sudden passing of Elanora of Vanenheim. She was taken by the blade of an Assassin, and be it of consolation that she suffered little. Her body and soul has been given to the Norns and dwells in Valhalla for all time.

A new union can be arranged for you, should you agree to take a new Wife. Her name is Anak, and she is the sister of the new Vanir King, Varko. I have sent her portrait along. 

Odin"

The Paige showed him the small painting and her frowned at it in disghust. He glared at the waxy faced woman, her stringy black hair falling around her hollow cheeks, and showing her advanced age. He glared at the boy, sneering and growled.

"Get that thing away from me. I would sooner marry a Bilgesnipe, than put that wretch in my bed!" He shouted, the boy backing away and he slamming the door in his face. He paced the room, packing his things to return to Asgard and cursing every fate and name he could think of. Unaware of the events occuring back at the Castle, he growled under his breath and vowed revenge on the Vanir King.

"I will have your blood in place of hers." He muttered, a promise he set in stone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

He rode toward the Castle in a coach, hating the sight of it and knowing that there was nothing that remained in it for him. Snow fell, and as they approached another carriage passing them and left at a high speed. He wondered what message could have been so important to justify leaving in such a way, but forgot about it as he looked up to a darkened window that made his heart sink as they approached the Courtyard. He sat in the shadows, leaving the gathered people to busy themselves and slipped from it like a ghost. He walked the silent halls, cracking the doors to what were once her chambers and saw the bed, cold and empty. He wanted for her to be there, desperate to see it a jest and he let a tear fall at the truth. He slipped in, and her harp stood in the corner, forever silent as death itself.

"Loki." He heard a voice say behind him, and Frigga stepped out of the shadows. He swallowed back his anger and stared at her, sadness filling him as he stared back at the lonely bed. She still walked forward, a single, folded letter in her hand. On it was the seal that once was hers and his shaking fingers took it, his stomach turning and he thanked Frigga silently. Her heart broke to see him in that state, and she wanted to tell him the secret she held so badly.

"Did... did she suffer any?" He asked Her, his voice thick and Frigga bit back tears at his anguish. "I must know, she was so small and delicate. Was she made to suffer?"

"No. She was gone in a moment." Frigga lied, and Loki saw something in her eyes. Something that was there, and then gone again as fast as it came. "This letter was meant for you alone, I could not send it on, feeling it right to give it to you myself."

He took it, holding it in his hands and walked into his chambers alone, falling to the floor and pressing his hands to his eyes. The letter sat in his lap, and he screamed for what he never was brave enough to say. Leaning back against the wall and staring at the seal, his fingers tracing the circle of it.

He broke the seal, opening the page and read the letter in front of him in the dim light of the moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage rode on through the night, coming to the crossroads and stopped suddenly. The three women in it looked about, wondering why they had stopped so suddenly and Princess Elanora, now Lady Marininus sat still and clung to one of the ladies in fear. A man approached the Carriage door and pulled it open, his lantern lighting the face of Elanora and he pulled her from the small space. The women cried in shock, watching as her hands were bound and she said only one statement as she was put on the horse.

"I think tonight I will die." Elanora said, and the man kicked the horse and rode off into the dark with the woman in black on

The Coachman turned his charge back for the Castle, knowing that the alarm had to be raised. There was also little time to do it in, and King Odin would be likely to have a war at the crossing of his borders. Whipping the horses all the way back in desperation for speed, and to save the life of a lone woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki read the letter, and Elanora was pulled into the home she grew up in and came of age within. She remembered being a child, running about in play and the halls filled with laughter. To he sadness the crowd that mingled now, was far different. Her eyes filled with tears and people shouted at her, screaming obscenities.

"Dearest Loki.

The truth has been hidden from you to save my life, but I think myself a fool for letting you think me dead. And I am thus, because so many forces have dictated my life, and they have now worked to dictate it further. It is at this time that I set my feet and draw a line, that will never be crossed again. For what is my life but a small thing at the whims of others?"

The Guards pulled the black gown from her body and she screamed, trying to free herself and she was left wearing nothing but petticoats and corset as she felt food and offal hit the side of her face. Her eye and cheek bruising at the contact, pain radiating out from the swelling. She shook in terror, and hands reached for her, tears flowing freely from her eyes and covering her visage.

"I fear however that in saving my life, that I condemn my soul, because the lie is that I do live freely still but only half way so. For I have lied to myself on a great matter, and that is of my heart."

She stood, looking up before her Cousin and lied, telling him that they had consummated her marriage and that she may be with child as she spoke. She prayed that he would believe her, and give her one month more to prove herself no threat to him. He nodded, gesturing toward a man and sneered. He did not care if she had laid with every man in Asgard, she needed to die and her fate was decided despite all hope that it was not.

"I do hope you believe these written words, and they bring you joy. For your secrets will stay with me always, and I will take them to my grave as I promised you before. But this confession I give you, is one I cannot deny any longer, for such denial is what posioned my heart."

She was thrown into a dungeon, no comforting light in the darkness and sat on the straw. She looked to the window, the moon full and bright outside to give way to dawn. So few days were all she had, a few days left to prove herself a small matter.

"I came to love you, not as a friend, but as a wife should love her husband. And you will be the only man I shall ever love in that way, that is my promise to you always. For if I have nothing left, I do have my words and breath in which to give them purpose."

She knelt on the straw, her knees scraped and her feet bare. Her petticoat was torn from the mob, and she was stripped to nothing. Left with nothing, hardly a name at that, and waiting out the last breaths until she was finally judged to go free or to die. She clasped her hands together, prayers in desperation leaving her as she cried and confessed her soul to the spirits around her.

"Please, I beg you to be happy always, and think fondly of me if you ever do. As I told Frigga once, this tale is one of Vanenheim, and we rarely have happy endings. And what is a happy ending, but a dream?"

She fell forward to the straw, her tears mingling in the dirt under her and she sobbed, not for the life that she could loose, but for the life she could have had. Her forehead lay in the cushioned area and she lay her fate into the hands of higher powers, and she begged someone to listen.

"If I could do it over again, I would have given you all of me, and been yours for all time."

She lay in the straw, a rat crawling over her foot and her tears dried on her face. She swallowed, praying for the Fates to save her soul, and thought for a moment they listened but it was all a dream.

"I am forever yours, even if it is only in my dreams..."

Loki crumpled the letter, the carriage stopping outside and people shouting. Frigga pounded at his door, her cries echoing through his Chambers in desperation. She shouted that Elanora was taken to Vanenheim and that she was going to be executed, Frigga screamed for him to listen, and he stood.

The face that greeted Frigga was one of anger, and he walked past her, down the halls with grim determination.

"Where are you going?" Frigga asked him, picking up the letter and reading it. Her eyes falling over the words and covering her mouth, shock fell over her and she looked at him as he turned.

"I am getting the woman I wish to be married to. And will either die, or return with her in my arms." He said and continued walking toward his future. Odin stepped from the shadows, shaking his head at his wife and he closed his good eye.

"I knew he would go, and that you would tell him." He said, Frigga nodding.

p dir="ltr""I had to, they belong to each other, and this wrong needs to be set right." She said and he stepped forward and held his wife to him.

"I pray we don't loose them both then." Odin said, feeling like an old fool.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The morning found her laying still and calm on the straw, she shivered and slapped as an insect that bit her on the ankle and returned to her lonely state. A small opening at the bottom of the door slid aside, and a plate of food was passed through, the hard bread and broth poor fare for a being to eat. She looked at it, unable to make herself eat what was offered and let a rat have it as she lay in silence.

Eventually, she hummed to herself and sat up, her hands moving and she pretending to play the harp again. She saw her audience in her minds eye, and they smiled back at her. Her brothers and sisters, her mother, her father, and Frigga and Odin, most of all Loki. His smile and approval on her as she caressed each string, and her dress flowed around her in the palest of pinks. She was lost in her imagination, trying to see him on that day in the pond. She unlacing her dress and slipping into the cool water to join him. Her hands caressing his back, and he looking back at her as she pressed her front into his skin with a gasp. She imagined herself, and her lips against his, opening her eyes to the dim cell around her and looked down at her filthy feet and legs.

The rats long ago having eaten the bread, and the broth gone cold by the time another tray of food was slipped under the door, and the last taken away. She looked at the sun as it crossed the horizon, reaching for it as it warmed her skin and she reached for the bars when the door behind her opened. She turned, hesitant herself to see Akima enter, wearing her matrimonial gown and she frowned.

"Why have you come here on your wedding day?" She asked her friend and the girl shook her head.

"I already had a gown, and I am three days married." Akima replied, holding her belly through the layers of finely woven fabric. "I carry my husband's child as well, and it will one day follow him to the throne of Vanenheim."

"Akima..." Elanora gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Did you tell him? Did you betray our friendship for a romp in his bed?"

"It was more than you ever got through your stubbornness, look at you. All of this could have been avoided if you had just let him have you. Now I am wearing the fine gowns, and you are the lesser being. It is strange, to know that your life will end as mine has just begun." Akima said, folding her hands and showing that she was wearing her mother's jewels.

"No Akima, I am a Queen by my own right. Because, after all that I have done, and all that has happened, I finally learned that love is so much more than just marrying a man. It is keeping all his secrets, being his closest friend, and never betraying him or his loved ones for a warm bed and a fine gown."

"And look at you, there is no love for you at all now. You are covered in shit, and wearing rags. And where is the great Loki? In Asgard, his family negotiating a wedding for him now with Varko's sister. Your body will be in the cold ground before it is ever in his arms." Akima retorted, and Elanora stood. She shook her head in pity for her friend and looked down, raising her eyes sadly.

"I still have one thing that you do not."

"And what is that?"

"For all your jewels, all stolen from my mother, and gowns made on the backs of the people you look down on, you lack intregerity. My body and soul may be condemned and destroyed, but in that small thing I am truly free. I never betrayed my friend, and would never do so in the future." Elanora said, her former pride returning and Akima glaring in rage. She raised her hand, striking the former Princess across the face and Elanora fell to the straw behind her. She held her cheek, shocked that the event had happened but still held pride that she was the one on the right path.

"Fool!" Akima hissed, pointing a finger at her. "I come down here to offer you salvation as a Maid, and you insult me! Your life is a breath away from ending, and you do not grasp this fact! One word from me and your lie comes unraveled around you."

"And I will die at peace with my conscience. I am already confessed to the person whose opinion of me truly mattered. My death will come with honor, and dignity." Elanora said, and Akima left, slamming the door behind her. Elanora returned to her small window and watched a bird fly past, her breaths counted until they came to kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat up from the pile of straw and looked at the door as it opened, a man entering and he held a piece of parchment in his hands. He cleared his throat politely, holding the page and reading from it.

"You, Elanora, daughter of Orn and Matta, are to be taken hence from this place to where you will be executed at the King's pleasure in two days time. On that day, your head will be struck from your body for the crime of treason against his Majesty's Person, and the remains burned so that you will be forgotten by all." The man said and Elanora stood, her hand closing over his and he showed her the page.

"I know this must be done. Please, may I ask the axeman to be strong of arm, and for someone to hold my hand until it is over? I wish to feel something warm as I am ripped from life into cold death." She asked, and a Guard stepped forward and nodded.

"I will do it, and you may look at me so that you are not afraid." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Sir, for that great kindness. I would like to watch the sky from my view now. If I may." She said and returned to her place on the straw. She curled her legs under her, her gaze returning to the point beyond all else that the men could see and watched the procession of the stars.

"I am sorry Lady." The man said, his eyes saddened by what was to happen to the innocent girl in front of him and she turned her head to look at him.

"I am not. For it is my time, and I will soon be in the Summerland with my family. My only regret is not saying goodbye to someone I care for so deeply." She said and returned her gaze to the window. "It is a sad thing, to not say goodbye."

"Are you not in dispair?" He asked and she shook her head. Her face pinched, and she looked at the floor next to her. Her eyes scanned the stone, asif she were thinking for a long time of how to word what she had to say.

"I suppose, that I should be but I am strangely calm. As if I have come to accept that it is my duty to die, as it is others duty to live."

"I can bring you some paper, and a pen if you wish to write a letter to say so." The man said, and she nodded softly while looking back out the window. She said nothing more, and rested her head back on the stone wall behind her.

The three men left her, one Guard remaining behind, and hearing a soft sob as he stood in the dimly lit hall of the dungeons. His heart heavy, with the task of watching the condemned woman behind the doors.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Dawn broke on her last day, and she opened her eyes to the warm sun through the window on her dirt streaked face. She came to accept that she was to leave all this behind her soon, and she looked up as the door opened and a Guard stepped in. He looked at her sad state in mute shock, and she stood slowly to face her jailer.

"Am I to die sooner rather than later?" She asked, trying so hard to be brave in the face of her mortality. He stared back at her in silent shock at her state, and she looked at him tentatively.

"Sir?" She asked and she shivered with the fever that had started taking hold the night previous. "Am I to die today instead of tomorrow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki arrived at the city just as dusk settled over the land, the sun sinking over the horizon and he dismounted the horse to walk. He tied it to a post near a tavern, shifting his features and creating the illusion that he was a beggar man.

He walked through the darkened streets, finding a dress hanging to dry and stole it, leaving four coins of gold in an apron pocket to replace the rough garment. Her rolled it into a small bundle and slipped it under his breastplate and moved quickly. Time was short, and he saw the platform in the square being built to prove that fact. He heard a shout, freezing and putting his back to the wall in concern that he had been discovered. A Guard walking toward him and he lowered his head and took the opportunity to take a new disguise.

"I am sorry Sir, I was curious about what these men were building. Is someone to die?" He asked and the Guard laughed in shock at his question. His broken nose and teeth showing how battle weary the man was, and how close he had come to death on some past occasion.

"The last Daughter of the Traitor King. Queen Akima complained that the girl sent her spectre to torment her and her unborn baby, so her death will come in the morning instead of the day after. She is to loose her head before the King and Queen finish their morning meal." The Guard said and sighed. "It is a shame to die so young."

"That it is, and I am sorry to say that the Executioner will not earn his purse tomorrow." Loki said and shifted into an exact likeness of the Guard. The man gasped at seeing himself and froze before he could raise the alarm. Loki grabbed his hand, uttering a single word and he collapsed to sleep on the ground.

Loki pulled the man by the arm, his limp form dragging across the mud. He left him in an alley, covering him with debris and knowing that he would not awaken until he had left the realm behind. He walked then, pretending to perform the duties handed to him and looked at the windows in the dungeon. He saw one illuminate briefly, then the light left it a short time later. The hammering stirring someone inside to peer through the bars of it, and he saw her face for a moment. His heart stopped, seeing her soft features and then she vanished again. He counted the windows from the door, and was able to guess where her cell was.

"Poor girl. Many are mourning her already." One of the workers said and a Guard walked over and thrust his pole at them.

"Back to work, her suffering ends tomorrow, but yours can be extended!" He shouted and Loki turned toward the wooden door. He walked toward it, setting his jaw and ready for anything he would have to face between this point and her. He focused himself and raised a hand to pound on the door, but a shout stopped him and he looked back at the source.

"Fate seems to favor me." He smiled and became the Guard in voice and stance.

"Yanos! I thought you were done for the night!" Another Guard said and Loki froze before knocking at the door.

"Just finishin' I had to make sure her block was ready for her head to be taken." He said and the door opened to admit him and the other man.

"Comin to watch the fun, are ye?" His companion asked and he nodded, not wanting to rip the man apart. "I hear that she has come ta terms, and accepts that she is ta die in the morning."

"Good. I hate when they fight and plead for their lives. It makes our job that much harder. They struggle, make a fuss and try to delay it all." Loki growled, walking with the man and he put on a sly grin. His thoughts drifted to her rescue then, and how she wpuld live and thrive, even if it was apart from him.

"It would seem so, shall we prepare another cell for the next prisoner?" He asked, using his ability to manipulate others to make the man nod. He stopped at an empty one, using a key to open the door and they entered. He used the same spell as before to put the man into a deep sleep, taking the keys and closing the door securely after him. He walked the halls, counting the doors as he did with the Windows, and saw dawn starting to break as he looked in one to see a blonde woman sitting on hay. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, her head rolling to the side as she whimpered in her dreams. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but held back and waited for two men to pass.

They walked on, and turned a corner, leaving him alone with Elanora. He put the key in the lock, hearing it open and she stood in front of him. Her sad state evident, and breaking his heart as her hands trembled with fear.

"Am I to die sooner rather than later?" She asked him, her voice so soft and her eyes blinking back tears. "Sir? Am I to die today instead of tomorrow?"

"I fear not, for your salvation is in my hands to give Elle." Loki said and shifted back into himself. She gasped, trembling even more and took a step forward, her fingers touching his chest and she looked into his eyes.

"I am dreaming. Is this a fever dream?" She asked him, and began crying. He took her dirt streaked hand in his and held it, her eyes closing and she stepped forward again.

"It is no dream, I have come to take you back... I have come to take you home my friend." He said and she rushed forward and put her arms around him. Her face buried in his chest as she trembled in joy, and her tears began to fall freely.

"I... I prayed for this so much... I hardly can begin to explain how this brings me hope. Loki..." She started and corrected herself, backing from him. "My Gracious Prince. I forgot my rank."

"You have none, other than the one I give you. We have little time, put this on so we may live to discuss this all later." He said and he handed her the rough cotton dress. She took it from him, and pulled it over her head and swayed as she laced it up, he caught her and she shivered.

"I think I caught a chill here. I am sorry." She said and she looked down. "I am sorry for everything, and hope that you forgive me one day. I have wronged you terribly."

He turned her face to look up at him, and despite the tangled hair, the dirt on her cheeks, and her plain dress, she was still so very beautiful to him. Her eyes gazed into his and she vanished into them, drowning in those pools and she caught her breath.

"Marry me, and be mine forever. Be my Queen, and I will worship the ground you walk upon." He said and his lips met hers in a kiss. She held tight to him, her knees feeling weak and her stomach jumping in excitement at the contact. He backed away slowly, and she nodded gently.

"Yes. For I love you more than breath itself, but have nothing to offer you." She said and he grinned. He backed from her, disguising her as the other Guard and took his own illusion again.

"You offered me your heart, and that is enough." He said and smiled at her. He then created an illusion of her still sitting on the straw, and he motioned for her to follow him. They hurried, following the hall and he opened the door and she stepped out into the gray morning, and freedom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

They walked through the streets, Loki changing their disguise to that of two beggars. They were nearing the horse when shouts, and Guards running through the streets alerted them to something happening behind them. Elanora was shoved to the ground by one, shivering and holding herself as her fever worsened. Loki helped her up, feeling her forehead and becoming alarmed by how warm she was. He carried her the rest of the way, putting her up on his horse and holding her close as he rode.

"I'm so cold." She whimpered, and he looked down at her. He pressed his lips together, fearing that he would not get her back to the comfort of a bed faster enough.

"We are almost to where we can call Heimdall to take us home, I promise you it will all be over soon." He said, his arms tightening around her. She shivered again, and he heard someone riding along the road toward them.

He looked back, his eyes widening at the sight of six soldiers riding after them and he kicked his heels into the horse's flanks. He horse spurred forward, running at speed to gain distance from their pursuers. But with the weight of two people, it could not run fast enough. He saw them approaching and turned the horse, taking Elanora down as it ran toward the woods and summoned a knife. The dagger gleamed in his hand, and he glared back at the men around him. Their Captian smirked at Elanora and walked toward them, her body shivering as she stood behind him.

"I knew you were behind this Loki, and it seems that the axeman will earn two purses today " He said and drew his sword. Loki backed away from him, and a man grabbed at Elanora and she cried out in fear. He struck at the soldier, glaring at him and moved her out of his reach.

"Your King stole something from me, and I am taking it back." Loki growled, and another man tried to advance on them. With deadly speed, Loki slashed the man's throat and he fell dead to the ground. Elanora screamed, afraid and trembling with illness. And it was she who saw the arrow before Loki did, and stepped around him to shield him from it.

She pushed Loki to the side, shouting for him to duck and it struck home. She cried out, her eyes wide and Loki looked at her in horror as she crumpled to the ground. The shaft of the arrow stuck out from her side, and she shivered and coughed blood.

"I... I... I wanted you to be... be safe." She whimpered and he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. Her eyes closed and he felt a tear fall down his cheek, he looked at her and raised a hand. His rage fueling his power, and he waved two fingers with barely a twitch.

"I wanted the same for you my love." He said and glared at the men around him. He kissed her forehead, and begged her to stay with him.

"Marilus." He said, and the word was Alfar for death. At once, all five hearts near him stopped beating and the men fell to the grassy field. He lifted Elanora into his arms, careful not to jostle the arrow in her side and a white light surrounded them, taking them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was in the Fourth Age of Asgard, that the true source of all magic and wisdom was discovered." Loki read from the book to the sleeping woman on the bed. His voice was warm, and he watched her for movement for a moment. The Healers had worked tirelessly to remove the arrow and heal the internal damage, bathing her body after and dressing the wounds. They put a silk shift on her and lay her in her bed, with a strong potion to keep her sleeping so that she would not feel any discomfort. Now his hand held hers, and he smiled at the fact that the fever was gone and he turned the page.

"The Mages, in their wisdom, found a wellspring of untapped energy..." He started, stopping when Frigga entered the chambers and smiled at him. She sat across the bed and smoothed the coverlet over Elanora, her hands folding on her still stomach and she took out a comb to straighten her hair.

"The histories of magic?" She asked him and he nodded, watching his beloved Elanora sleep. Frigga combed on, humming softly and touched her forehead.

"The fever is gone, that is a very good sign. I can sit with her if you wish to rest for a while, you cannot care for her if you exhaust yourself." Frigga said, her voice low and Elanora whimpered in pain. Frigga took a vial, allowing a drop of the potion to fall past her lips and into her mouth to ease her back to sleep.

"I don't want to miss a single moment, I will bathe and return to rest on the chaise." He said and set the book aside. He stood, leaning over and kissing Elanora's forehead tenderly. Frigga smiling at him, and she laughed a bit.

"She was so filled with life when she realized that she did love you, I urged her to write you a letter and beg you to return. It seems however, that you did not get it, or the ones after. we found the spy, and he had them all in his possession, her heart was breaking to think you did not feel the same as she did." Frigga said, and he frowned. She offered him the packet of found letters from her and he took them, his fingers flipping through the ten of them and he shook with anger.

"I thought she found a new lover, so I did not return any correspondence asking why she did not write." He said and walked into the Bathing Chamber.

He filled the tub with water, sinking in and learning back in the warm water and picked up the first letter. He broke the seal, reading it and allowing himself to relax. His mind still on the woman in the next room, and how much she suffered in his absence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Elanora opened her eyes slowly, and saw Loki resting his head on his arms next to her on the mattress. She smiled down at him, his eyes closed in sleep and his hair a mess. She reached out weakly, her fingers seeking to feel how feather soft it was, and she moved it back over his ear and ached with the effort. Her hand lost all momentum, weakness taking its toll and it rested on the bed again. His eyes opened and he saw her, a smile on her face and he took the hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"Hello." She said and looked around her. "Where are we?"

"Asgard, I brought you back after you were injured. Do you have much pain?" He asked her and she shook her head. The expression on her face, as she tried to sit up to embrace him told him different however.

"Just lay back, you had an arrow in your side." He urged her and sat up on the bed. Her eyes followed him and she felt her body raise up and into his lap, he lay against the pillows and cradled her gently. Her hands gripping his tunic as the wound stretched, and she whimpered.

"Please stay with me. " She whimpered and he cradled her closer. She turned her face into his shoulder and he rocked her gently.

"I will, you have my word. Go back to your rest now my sweet, I will hold you until you wake." He said, relief washing over him at her recovery. She lay still, and the door opened softly. Odin and Frigga entering and stopping as they approached the bed, he put a finger to his lips and Frigga nodded. She pushed Odin back out of the room and smiled at the two of them, slipping forward and laying a paper on the bed before closing the door after her.

Loki felt the soft breath of the sleeping woman on his neck and savored the sweetness of it, picking up the paper and reading it. He smiled at the words, reading the permission from Odin to marry as they wished. He rested his cheek or the top of her head, and together they slept, inky darkness juxtaposed against golden light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The garden was in full bloom on that early Spring day, the gathered Royal Family smiling as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Loki watched, a tent nearby opening and stepping out was Elanora, her gown of soft blue and snow white adding to her beauty. She walked toward him, a smile so bright the sun became jealous as her long hair framed her face like a halo. She borrowed jewels from Queen Frigga and she fought the urge to run toward him as she stepped down the path toward him. Instead of a bouquet, she carried a single rose to be a symbol of the one perfect love they created. Loki stunned into silence at her gentle nature, and they way she looked that morning.

He took her hand, and she smiled at him holding it tightly. The ceremony was performed, and they promised, on top of their vows as Husband and Wife, to always be as friends. She kissed him, his arms pulling her close to him and he held her as if she would fly away.

She wore many titles through the years, Daughter, Princess, Child, Pauper, but never one so sweet to her as Wife. They danced in the garden after, he being gentle as she still healed from the arrow and being careful not to hurt her again. She gazed up at him, their eyes locking and they kissed under a blooming Cherry Blossom tree.

Their day filling with so much love and joy as they went into the feast. The laughter that was never expressed at their first Wedding was loosed upon the hall, and toasts were shared and blessing bestowed upon the couple.

That evening, following a soft knock at the door. Elanora stepped timidly into his chambers, his hands open to her and she held her robe closed over her shift. He saw a soft tremble as she looked at the readied bed, and he held her hands gently in his.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her and cradled her face in the palms of his hands. She nodded, a tremble in her lips and he kissed her.

"I do not know how to please you, or what to do." She said, and he lifted her chin. His smile was gentle as her pulled the sash on her robe open and his hands found her waist.

"We will learn together, and be gentle with eachother. You hold my heart in your beautiful hands, and it is as fragile as glass." He said and she smiled as he kissed her again. She looked into his eyes and made a solemn promise to him then, one she could never break.

"Then I shall never let it fall from them, and protect it with mine always." She said, and he lifted her off her feet and carried her to his bed.

He promised her to be gentle, and he kept his word. And after that night, she never returned to her chambers, preferring to sleep in his arms. The two of them making gentle promises until dawn, as they held eachother through the dark night.

In time, the room she once occupied became a nursery, and in it stood Elanora with her first of seven children. Loki walked in, seeing her cradle the baby close to her and singing to his son. The infant only knowing love as she lay him down, rocking him the rest of the way to sleep and He standing next to her to kiss her cheek.

"He is beautiful Elle, I cannot se my life without you or he in it." He said and hugged her close. "I will lay my life down for the both of you, and more My Adored Queen."

"Don't you dare, for I will be at your side should that fight come." She said, and he held her close and kissed her forehead gently. His hand resting over a hidden scar under her dress, a reminder of what was nearly lost as it was just found.


End file.
